You Have Always Been The One
by PokeShipper4EverMore
Summary: Ash has a surprise for Misty, but Misty has a surprise for Ash. What are the surprises? Find out!
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

_**You Have Always Been the One**_

By PokeShipper4EverMore

**Chapter 1-The Beginning of the Beginning**

Ash Ketchum nervously looked at his reflection in the mirror trying to comb his hair out. He glanced at his watch and gave a yelp, for he only had a few minutes before he was to meet Misty outside of her workplace. The two of them had been sharing an apartment in Viridian City for a few months, as Misty had decided to stay with Ash when he left the Unova region to head back to Pallet Town, after reuniting with Misty up shortly before he, Brock and Dawn reached Sunyshore City. Ash became very happy soon after, with his new girlfriend and a Sinnoh League victory. From there, he and Misty started dating for real. They had stayed in Pallet Town, living with Delia for a while, before Agatha, at her deathbed, offered Ash her Gengar as an added bonus with his accepted offer of the position of being the new Gym Leader at the Viridian City Gym. Upon arriving there, Misty got herself a job as the owner of a department store not too far from the apartment, but occasionally took part in tag team Gym Battles with Ash. As the first symbol of their love, Misty gave Staryu to Ash with a Water Stone, and evolved it into Starmie, going onto nickname it Starmist, prompting Misty to nickname hers Starash.

Are you wondering how Ash became Viridian City Gym Leader if he has not even gotten to Homika as of the latest Japanese episode, BW082? Well let me catch you up. When Ash returned from Unova and became Gym Leader, he took back of most of his Pokémon, including all residing at Professor Oak's Lab, except for those owned by close friends like Casey's Beedrill and Dawn's Ambipom. As for Ambipom's Ping Pong career, that bombed, so O gave it back to Dawn. As for the Gentleman's Raticate, it ended up that it died with its trainer underwater on the SS Anne. He decided not to retrieve Pokémon he gave to Gym Leaders, like Sabrina's Haunter, especially, because he received Agatha's Gengar. He did not return for Lapras either, as it became head of its pack and would have trouble on land anyway. Butterfree, meanwhile found in Opelucid City during his journey, politely refused to return, as he is justifiably happy with his wife, the Pink Butterfree, and have 21 children, two of them, both alternately colored; they gave to Ash and Misty as mementos and consolation. He fulfilled his promises for Pidgeot and Primeape by returning for them. Ash also took back Charizard after he and Charla called it quits, and she hooked up with another Charizard named Charlie. Just so his Squirtle's friends don't break apart if its leader left, Ash relocated the Squirtle Squad headquarters to Viridian City, and put the Viridian City Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in charge. However, when the Squad touched down in Viridian by helicopter, all members fully evolved and became the Blastoise Brigade, a term coined by Misty. Larvitar grew up, went searching for Ash, and then evolved in the next battle. Everyone else, except Pikachu and Bulbasaur, is now evolved fully. Ash added the recurring Hippopotas, a Riolu from Riley during a second encounter, a Dratini bred from Professor Oak's Dragonite, as well as many more Pokémon, all of which evolved as well. To accommodate all of his Pokémon, he renovated the Gym to include rooms made especially for all of them. He gave Primeape his originaSl hat and Pikachu his Hoenn/Battle Frontier hat, but he still wears his Diamond and Pearl series hat, except on dates, parties, etc.

Misty and Ash both lived together pleasantly with their Pokémon, and their relationship hardly ever hitting a 'bump in the road', so to speak. They rarely argued any more, and they both felt that their lives had no chance of souring. However, there _was _actually one way to make it better, as far as Ash was concerned…

"Do I have it?" he said aloud to himself, patting his pants' back pocket. "Nope-I don't-but where the heck is it?"

He wildly began looking through his possessions, before remembering that he had hidden it inside the medicine cabinet earlier that morning, of course, after Misty left. He dashed into the bedroom and pulled open the drawer, searching until he came across a small, velvety, pink, heart shaped box. He opened it to look at what it contained, which was a small, but very pretty, cerulean-colored, but pure diamond ring made out of the finest, rarest, cerulean-colored Heart Scales. The band was platinum, the diamond gem was set in the base was a Marquise-cut, and it shone brilliantly, with a fine pearl shard at the core. Ash smiled as he closed the box and placed it in his pants pocket. He glanced again at his watch and, upon seeing the time, hurried out of the apartment.

Misty Williams, in the meantime walked through the gigantic double doors of a department store, and continued until she found a nearby bench. She had left a few minutes earlier than usual, so was not very surprised to see that Ash was not waiting for her. She had tried to manage her hair in the bathroom of the store, after she barfed in the stalls, for she was not exactly sure where Ash would be taking her on their date that night. He had rather hinted that it might be to a more fancier-type of restaurant, so she had done her best not to be either too overdressed, _or_ too underdressed. Indeed, when she had awakened that morning, her outfit had been her biggest issue, but she could not very well say the same now…not since she had gotten that call during her lunch break…

"Hey, Misty!" Ash said suddenly, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, hi handsome." she replied in a nervous voice, knowing that there will be a bump in the relationship road in the near future.

"I'm late, aren't I?" Ash said, mistaking the nervousness in her voice for aggravation. "I'm sorry-I tried to call you on your lunch break to let you know that I had to stay later at the gym, but they told me you had went somewhere. You look beautiful tonight."

"Oh, n-no, it's fine, Ash-you're not late-I just happened to leave a few minutes early, and thank you. _But trust me; you definitely aren't the late one._"

"Oh, well, alright then. Are you ready to go? What was that you said under your breath? I heard you say something!"

"I'm absolutely ready. But I did not say anything under my breath!" she replied with a smile, her hand behind her back nervously twirling her hair.

Ash offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Wow, Ash…" Misty said as they walked into the restaurant he had picked out. "This place is really, really nice."

He smiled at her and replied, "I'm glad you like it."

The waiter had seated them at a table near a window, and handed them menus.

"Your server will be here shortly," the man said in a clearly fake French accent, before turning to walk back to his platform.

"They have a nice selection." Misty said as she looked through her menu.

"Yeah." agreed Ash.

"So, you said you had to stay late at the gym?" Misty said a moment later, still looking at her menu, and then looking down at her waist.

"Yeah, there was this kid who came in just as I getting ready to close up the gym for the day. As gym leader, I had to accept his challenge…and besides, it's not liked I would've turned him away anyway."

Misty looked up from her menu and smiled at him "Or would you?"

"Of course you wouldn't have. If anyone knows what it's like to be a trainer, it's you, Ash, especially compared to my sisters, who've been near-complete amateurs since before I even met you."

He smiled back at her before they both returned their attention to their menus.

"So, how was your day?" Ash asked a couple of minutes later, closing his menu, placing it on the table before him.

"Oh," she answered in an almost faltering voice, also closing her menu and laying it down. "It was alright."

"Alright? Does that mean something bad happened?" Ash inquired, with his voice full of concern.

"Bad? No, no, no not at all actually, it's something good if anything." Misty said hastily. "Things were just…frenzied, that's all."

"Oh, well, alright then. Are you okay now?"

She looked at him for a moment, looking as if she were about to say something, when the server appeared at the table.

About a half an hour later, they had finished eating. The server had just taken their dirty plates away, and Ash was busily trying to figure out exactly the right way to pop the question. Misty sat across from, looking equally preoccupied, putting her hands on her waist, and sighed.

"Do you wish to order dessert?" the server asked, suddenly appearing at their table again.

"Oh well, we would, but can you just wait and come back in around, uh, five to seven minutes?" Ash replied, sounding extremely nervous.

"Um, by all means." the server replied, looking a little confused.

Ash sighed as she turned and walked away from the table.

"Ash," Misty said. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I am."

He reached his into his pocket and pulled out the small velveteen box, keeping it hid as he held it in his hands beneath the table.

"Actually, Misty, there's, uh, something I've been waiting to ask you that might make your day, and maybe your life, a hell of a lot better."

"There has? There is?"

"Do you remember when that Temacu kid had that big crush on Brock, and you said someday that we'll be married, and not listening, I "agreed", and, then realizing what I said, I freaked out? Well, I think you were right. Misty Williams, I love you…I love everything about you-your smile, your laugh, your eyes, and your obsession with your hair, and your change of attitude ever since Togepi hatched."

They each gave a small laugh before continuing. Ash nodded, and her eyes grew wide as she watched him get up out of his chair, before kneeling down before her on one knee. He took the box and presented it to her, opening it to reveal the diamond ring.

"I think you know what I meant by that…and the point is that I can't imagine not being with you, except for when I was forced to in most of Hoenn and Sinnoh, and all of the Battle Frontier and Unova…for any longer. I think I am ready to take this relationship to the next level. Well, how should I put it, _evolve_. I cannot afford to lose you again. I love you. So, Misty Williams…will you marry me?"

Ash raised the box up a little higher as he finally asked her the question he had been preoccupied over for the past couple of months. Now all that remained was to hear her long-awaited response.


	2. News Exchange

**Chapter 2- News Exchange**

Misty looked down at Ash as he knelt before her on one knee, offering her the most stunning engagement ring she had ever seen in her entire life. She took a couple of very deep breaths before blinking rapidly, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"Ash…I…" she began, but was defeated by her tears to speak, but she was not sure if it was the raging hormones controlling her.

Ash got to his feet, unsure of what to do as he watched Misty just about break down in front of his eyes.

"Misty…" he said in a hesitant voice. "What is wrong? Was it me proposing?"

She shook her head passionately, and managed to gasp out the words, "No, not at all, I promise."

Ash continued looking at her with great concern, the people at the neighboring tables also stopping mid-conversation to watch the scene unfold. Ash put enough money down on the table to cover the bill, and stepped over to Misty.

"Do you want to leave, even though our server will find that we abandoned him? After all, I did tell him to return in five minutes!" he asked her.

She nodded, clearly trying to calm herself down. Ash put his arms around her shoulders, and guided her to the outside of the restaurant. He continued walking until he spotted a bench, and he walked her over to it. She sat down on the bench, wiping the tears from her eyes with the end of her scarf. Ash sat down besides her, placing a hand on her knee.

"Misty, I'm sorry for upsetting you like this. I guess it was too soon for me to propose. This is my fault isn't it?"

"N-no…my answer…it isn't no…it's just…I h-h-h-have to tell you something as important first…"

"Oh…" Ash replied, wondering what in the world it could be.

Misty took at least ten more deep breaths, her bawling coming to a slow end.

"Phew…" she said wiping the last remaining tears from her eyes with her wrist. "I should be apologizing, Ash. You must've had that beautiful proposal all planned out, and I went and messed it all up by having an emotional breakdown."

At this, she laughed slightly. Ash smiled at her, drawing her into his arms for a hug.

"It's okay," he said to her in a consoling voice. "Besides, it's not like I've never seen you a little crazy before, anyway, like the various slaps you've given me!"

She chuckled at this, playfully smacking his arm. They sat chuckling for a few minutes before Ash said,

"Like that! Although, you have to admit, you have done worse things to Brock! Anyway, are you ready to tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me?"

Misty pulled out of his cuddle, taking a deep breath as she did, and turned sideways on the bench, so that she was facing him.

"Well, first of all, the reason that I feel as though I need to tell you before you proposed or anything is because what I have to say is very big news…you could consider it life-changing, and it is more unexpected than your proposal. And so, that's why I thought it was only fair that you know before you decided to ask me to marry you."

"Oh-okay then, so what is it?" Ash replied, sounding concerned.

"Okay, well today at work, just as I was about to go on my lunch break, I got a call at my desk…and it happened to be Dr. Hittenrunn."

"Are you alright?" Ash asked immediately, obvious worry in his voice.

"I am, really, except for, you could say, when I wake up each morning," she answered, placing one hand on top of Ash's hand, one on top of her waist area, grinning at him before continuing. "They called me to tell me that I should come in to the office, which I did, during my lunch break, and, well…it seems that…that I'm a little over a month pregnant."

"You're pregnant? We're going to be parents?" Ash repeated, shocked by the news.

"Yes and yes, and don't worry, you are the baby's father." she answered, speaking far more quickly than before. "And I've been freaking out about it ever since the doctors told me. That's really why I got so upset after dinner, and I felt like I had to tell you before you made a decision like wanting to marry me, because as I said, it's a life-changing event, and I wasn't entirely sure how you'd react, and-"

Misty was interrupted when Ash suddenly pulled her in closer to him and kissed her tenderly, moving his arms to tighten them around her as he did. When the kiss finally broke, he pulled back and cupped the sides of her face with his hands.

"I love you, Misty, and if anything, knowing this only makes me want to marry you more than ever."

She smiled at him for a moment before a thought occurred to her.

"You aren't only going to marry me now just _because _I'm pregnant, right?"

"Of course not, Misty." he replied truthfully. "Remember, I already had intended to propose to you anyway. Here, I also have a Pokénav for you, to call me when you need me, just in case the baby's development causes any trouble. All of the numbers on your Pokégear transferred to the Pokénav."

"You're right, Ash, and thanks." Misty said, smiling again. "I guess I'm overreacting. Wait, YOU TOOK MY POKÉGEAR?"

"Definitely, and you can't spell overreacting without saying ovary, which apparently helped me knock you up! Nevertheless, I upgraded your Pokégear to a better system. You _should_ be thanking me! I can also tell that you're letting our baby take control of you, and that's a big no-no!"

"Ha ha, just get on with it already, but you're right, thank you, for the PokéNav anyway, but I'm not yet sure about the timing of the pregnancy!"

Ash smiled back at her, before rising from the bench and again, kneeling down on one knee. He again took the little heart-shaped box from his pocket, opening it up to expose the ring.

"Misty, you heard all the things I told you before, and I meant every single one, and I always will…So I now ask you once more, Misty, will you marry me and become the Viridian City Gym's co- Leader?"

"Yes, I will. I love you Ash Ketchum." she replied, smiling brightly.

Ash took the engagement ring from the box and slipped onto his new fiancé's finger. She lifted her hand up, admiring the ring.

"It's so beautiful," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're more beautiful." Ash replied, rising up to kiss her lips softly. "Speaking of beautiful, would you like to have Caserin become the gym's new mascot, as well as it becoming a mascot of our love?"

"Oh Ash, you do care! Yes! I'd really like that," said Misty, accepting his various proposals.

"And Misty."

"Yeah Ash?"

"Can I feel your, I can't believe I'm saying this so soon, _pregnant_ belly?"

"Ash, you're the father, it's perfectly fine, it's not like you're a stranger, plus it's only been like a month and a half, it's not that sensitive yet! Anyway, I think it's pretty sexy when a father-to-be wants to say hello to or kiss his unborn children."

"That's not the only thing that's sexy that is visible in a one-tenth of a mile radius. Misty, even when you're nine months pregnant and gain all of the weight, you will still be as beautiful that day to me as you are today," Ash says as the newly engaged couple lean towards each other for their third kiss since Misty put the ring on her finger.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I...mmm" Ash says, interrupted by the locking of their lips, then placing his hand on his fiancée's slightly pregnant stomach.


	3. The Name of the 3rd Chapter

**Chapter 3-The Name of the 3rd Chapter**

"I love the poppies, do you?" Misty said to May as the two of them sat at the kitchen table in the tiny apartment.

She had come over from the Johto region to help Misty plan her wedding, as they had become quite good friends since the first time they had met in the Mirage Kingdom…

--

(This flashback is from Misty's first contest)

"_I'm so psyched about my very first contest!" Misty exclaimed as she sat down on the edge of the bed in her hotel room, while brushing her hair. She is also happy because she is experimenting with a new style._

"_I bet." Ash replied as he stood his back leaning against the wall. "I know you're going to do awesome, too." _

_The two of them had been an item for just over a year, and Misty subsequently did not mind sharing her room with him. Of course, it was on one condition--Ash's condition: that he had to sleep on the floor. Misty had rolled her eyes when he initially told her the condition, but that did not deter his chivalrousness about the situation. _

"_I'm also excited about finally getting to see May again," she added, still brushing her hair. "After all, I've heard so much about her since you, sort of, escorted me to Cerulean City at the beginning of your Battle Frontier conquest."_

"_Yeah," Ash replied. "It'll be great to see her again."_

_Misty stood up, and walked over to the dresser, laying the brush down upon it._

"_Well, I'm going to sleep." she said, walking over to Ash. "Are you really sure you still want to sleep on the floor? I do trust you, you know."_

"_I know," he replied, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. "But I really wouldn't feel right about it. My mom has very strong on ideals about these sorts of things, after all, and I suppose that this specific ideal stuck in my head."_

_Misty sighed and looked up at him, giving him a smile._

"_Alright then, if you feel so strongly about it, then I'll let it go."_

_Ash smiled back at her and kissed her once affectionately, before letting her go._

…

_The next day, four hours before the contest…_

"_So, nice to see you again May." Misty said, happily reaching out and shaking the brown-haired, newly purchased Blaziken-themed red bandana-wearing woman's hand._

"_And very nice to see you again." she replied, smiling._

"_I've heard a lot about you since I last saw you --mainly the fact that you've improved a lot since Mt. Moon when Ash started going through the Battle Frontier."_

"_Oh, well, that's nice..." May replied, blushing slightly. "I've heard that you've secretly missed Ash since you left him after returning from Johto to go back home to Cerulean City."_

"I_ can tell you so much about how accurate that sentence was, but that'll be later! Ooh, wouldn't be fun if we get to battle each other in the contest?" Misty said._

"_Yeah, that would be fun."_

"_I don't who I'd pull for." Brock said, laughing. "I guess both of you."_

"_Who would you pull for Ash?" May asked in a teasing manner._

"_Both of you…" he answered, feeling nervous about being put on that spot like that._

_Misty blinked when he said this, but shrugged it off. It would only be natural for him to pull an old friend, too, after all._

"_Alright," May said. "And if it does come to that, may the best coordinator win."_

_Both girls shook hands again, smiling._

_--_

_After the contest)_

"_And now I present the winner of this year's Grand Festival: May Maple of Petalburg City with her Glaceon and Illumise!"_

_The crowd cheered as handed May a large, golden-cup. She smiled, holding the cup up as Ash, Brock, and Misty made their way over to her from the stands. _

"_Congratulations, May!" Brock said._

"_Yeah, you were really awesome out there." Ash said._

"_Yeah, you really were." Misty added, though she did not sound very happy. _

"_Thank you guys so much!" May had said to them. "And you were really awesome, too, Misty."_

"_Thanks, May." she replied, although she did not actually believe it herself. _

_Misty had lost in the battle round of the tournament, and had been upset about it ever since._

"_I don't feel very well," she said suddenly. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a while…I'll see you later guys..." _

_She walked until she was outside of the building, and then took off running, heading back for the hotel._

"_I'm going to go see what's wrong." Ash said to Brock and May. "I'll catch up with you later."_

_--_

_Misty entered her hotel room and walked over to the bed, collapsing upon it, lost in her emotions. She was not angry, or jealous that May had won, but she was definitely disappointed in herself for losing so easily. She had considered herself to be a lot better now than when she had initially began her Contest training, but after today's performance…well, she just didn't know. _

"_Misty?" Ash said as he entered the room._

_She closed her eyes for a moment before rolling onto her side, not facing him. _

"_Yeah, Ash?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." she lied._

_He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Please tell me what's wrong."_

_Misty sighed and rolled back onto her back, looking up at Ash_

"_Well, it's just that…I lost in the battle round…I mean…I didn't do very well at all…I let my Pokémon down…I let you down…"_

_Ash blinked, a little caught off guard by what she had said. _

"_What on earth do you mean you let me down? I think Mantyke and Seadra did wonderfully!"_

_She looked at him for a moment, before rolling back onto her side. _

"_Never mind." she murmured, suddenly sounding as though she had a cold._

"_Misty…" Ash said, moving to lie down beside her on the bed as he put an arm around her. "There is no way you could ever disappoint me. And believe me, you did do awesome today--it just so happened that the other coordinator won this time."_

"_You're just trying to raise my spirits," she said to him._

"_No, I'm not, Misty. Think about it--have I ever lied to you?"_

"_No--I know you haven't, well not since we've become a couple." she replied without any sort of delay._

_"Well then you should know that I wouldn't lie to you about this either. You did great--trust me. Here, I got you something. I found this Dragon Scale at the local shop. Give it to your Seadra. Then do what you did with Poliwhirl and the King's Rock. Well, you know what happens next! It might help you with your next contest; that is if there is a next contest."_

_He tightened his arm around her, moving his head to kiss her once on her neck. They both were quiet for a minute before Misty said to him,_

"_Thanks for being there for me, Ash. The Scale looks beautiful."_

"_Anytime, Misty." he answered her._

"_Ash…" she said another moment later._

"_Yeah, Misty?"_

"_You do realize that this represents as lying in the bed with me?"_

_Ash snickered at this, tightening his arm around her even more._

--

"Never mind," May replied, turning the page in the bridal magazine they were looking at. "Poppies are totally overrated."


	4. Flowers, More Flowers, & More Flashbacks

**Chapter 4-Flowers, Flowers, and More Flowers (and Flashbacks)**

"So, I take that as a no on the Poppies." Misty said, turning her attention to a different magazine.

"Yeah…well, what about lilies?" May suggested.

"Eh, everyone always likes to have lilies or daisies, or even violets at weddings. I mean, I have nothing against them, but… it reminds me too much of my sisters, who made my life miserable, but it was because of them, in-series, that the writers created you. My sisters' attitudes may have improved, but it still put a dent in my life."

"Yeah, well, I knew that, and anyway, when you word it that way…"

They continued looking through the magazines in silence for a little while before Misty looked up and exclaimed,

"Oh my goodness! How could I have not thought about it?"

"How could you have not thought about what, Misty?" May asked, caught off-guard to some extent by her friend's sudden outburst.

"Sunflowers!" she replied. "It's so obviously got to be sunflowers-I seriously don't know why it hasn't dawned on me already."

May looked at her, still not really understanding what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, May." Misty said, smiling a little sheepishly. "I should probably explain…"

_It had been a few months since Ash and Misty had shared their first kiss on New Year's Eve. They had gone out on a few dates after, although their training for their impending battles, but still took top priority most of the time. They, along with Cilan, Iris and Dawn, of course, had been heading for the next city in their journey when they came across a clearing just outside of the forest that they had been walking through. _

"_Do you think we should maybe stop here and rest for a while?" Misty suggested, walking over and sitting down on a tree stump._

"_Rest?" Ash replied, stopping in his tracks to turn and look at her. "We just rested a few hours ago."_

"_Exactly." she retorted. "A few **hours** ago…I think we're in desperate need of a rest."_

"_Well, I'm not against stopping for a while." Brock said, but sighed apathetically when he realized that neither Ash, nor Misty was paying any attention to him now._

_"Neither am I. Fraxure is keeping my energy going."_

"_Listen," Ash said, walking over to Misty. "We need to get as close to the next city as possible, so we'll have more time to train once we get there."_

"_Why can't we just rest here, and then train here in a little while?" she reasoned._

_Ash huffed, opening his mouth to point out that it would be best overall-in his opinion, at least-if they went ahead and tried to reach the city as quickly as possible, but Misty cut him off before he could even get the words out._

"_Seriously, Ash." she said. "Don't bother trying to convince me otherwise-at least not right now-my mind is made up-I'm staying right here and resting."_

"_Oh really?" Ash asked, his temper rising at her stubbornness. "Well, what if I told you that my mind was made up, too, and that I'm heading towards the next city whether you want to, or not."_

"_So what?" she replied, standing up. "You're just going to leave me behind, or something?"_

_Ash huffed and puffed again, turning away from her._

"_You can be **so** obstinate sometimes, Misty." he muttered under his breath._

"_Excuse me?" she exclaimed in a tone of severe incredulity. "**I'm** the stubborn one? Did you just actually say that?"_

"_Yeah." he answered, still not looking at her. "Maybe. And so what if I did?"_

_Misty said nothing, but turned around and marched herself back into the woods. Ash, unaware of this, simply stood, his arms crossed and his back to the forest, until Brock spoke up,_

"_Uh, Ash…Misty walked back into the woods, you know."_

"_What?" he exclaimed, turning to see that she, indeed, was no longer standing behind him. "Oh! She is so impossible! Now we're going to **really** be late getting to the Sinnoh Conference!"_

_Brock and Dawn said nothing, knowing far better than to get involved in these "ver-brawls", as they called it, by now. Dawn, when it came to Ash and Misty's relationship, took a day's worth of lessons from Brock._

"_Well, fine." Ash said, sitting down on the stump where Misty had been sitting before. "Of course I'm not going to really leave her behind, but I'm not going to give in and go chasing after her, either. I didn't do anything wrong…Besides, I'm sure she'll come back in a few minutes."_

"_If you say so." Cilan and Dawn replied, sighing again as they sat down beneath a tree, leaning his back up against it._

_And so they waited for her to return…but after thirty minutes had rolled by with no sign of her, Ash decided that he should go ahead and look for her anyway, pride lost or not. He took off back into the woods and walked for close to thirteen minutes before coming across another clearing. Ash looked around and quickly spotted Misty. She was lying on her back on the ground beside a patch of sunflowers. He walked over to her and stood over her, seeing that she had her eyes closed._

"_Hey, Misty…" he said, nudging her shoe with his._

_She opened her eyes and looked up at him._

"_What do you want?" she asked, before closing her eyes again._

"_I came to find you."_

"_And now you have found me. So what do you want now?"_

_Ash moved to lie down beside her on the ground. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Ash glanced over at Misty when he felt her take hold of his hand._

"_I shouldn't have stomped off," she said. "But you shouldn't have been so stubborn, either."_

_Ash sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow as he leant over her._

"_I don't like fighting with you." he said, using his free hand to sweep a stray hair from her face. "I really hate it when we do."_

"_I know…me, too," she answered, moving her arms to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer to her. _

_Ash ended up lying to some extent atop her, his chest against hers, his head coming to rest beside hers._

"_Sometimes," she whispered into his ear. "I think that I fight with you because I'm too afraid that if I don't then I won't have anything to distract me from realizing the fact that I'm totally infatuated with you…and falling in love with you scares me, because if I love you, and then lose you, then I lose everything."_

_She then let him go, and he propped himself back up, looking down at her._

"_You won't lose me." Ash said to her. "Never. No matter how many fights or arguments we have…I'm not going anywhere."_

_He then leaned back in and kissed her with sensitivity. When the kiss broke, he remained hovering over her._

"_You really, **really** mean it, Ash?" Misty asked in a whisper._

"_Yes, I really, really, really, **really** mean it…and I think that it's probably because I'm falling in love with you, too."_

_Misty gazed up at him with wide eyes that were now beginning to shine over with tears. Ash was troubled when she unexpectedly sat up, knocking him backwards off her. She wiped her eyes quickly on the back of her hand, laughing slightly._

"_What is it?" Ash asked. "What's so darn hilarious?"_

"_Oh, nothing really…it's just…it's kind of cliché, almost. It's like that part in the romance movie where the girl tells the guy she thinks she loves him and the guy offers her his handkerchief, and she wipes her eyes, and then he gives her the box of chocolates and the bouquet of flowers...well, maybe I have that a little backwards, but still..."_

_Ash watched her, a confused expression on his face, as she continued laughing for another couple of moments. When she ended laughing, she looked over at Ash to see him smirking slightly. He walked over to the patch of sunflowers and picked four of them._

"_I don't have a tissue," he said, walking over to Misty. "But you're not crying now anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter…and I don't have a box of chocolates either, but…"_

_He handed her the sunflowers. _

"_Oh, Ash…" she said, taking it and fixing it in her hair. " How do I look?"_

"_Beautiful," he answered. "Of course, I might be a little discriminatory, though."_

"Oh my!" May said after Misty finished telling the story. "That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"I know…I still have no idea why I overlooked sunflowers before." Misty replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah…" May said. "But at least now that's solved."

"Yep, now we're moving on to the dresses!"


	5. Starting to Spread the News

**Chapter 5- Starting to Spread the News**

For whatever the reason, Misty had not yet told anyone besides Ash about her pregnancy, with the exception of her sisters and Ash's mother, but most likely, her sisters told all of their friends, those blabbermouths. Ever since Ash proposed, he has not trained as hard with his Pokémon, and neither have she, and their Pokémon understood. She was not embarrassed of these facts, but she simply had not. She and Ash had discussed it and decided that they would both rather be married before she had the baby, this way it would not technically be necessary to tell their child that their parents were not married when it was conceived. Ash and Pikachu already picked out his tuxedo, and Misty could not believe how hot he looked in it. Therefore, Misty was in a slight rush to get everything for the wedding planned.

The venue had been easiest of all to decide: Delia's backyard. She and May already picked out the flowers, and they had no need of a catering company, for Delia, Caroline, Johanna, May, Dawn, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, were going to be setting up the tables, decorations, and the dance floor. Mimey would clean up the messes, Brock would cook, with aid from the women, and Nurse Pewty Joy, Brock's wife of 7 months, would be there for medical emergencies. To save as much money as they could, instead of hiring an expensive videographer, they hired their old friend Tracey Sketchit, still Professor Oak's apprentice, to draw the important moments, although they decided that the guests were allowed to bring their own cameras, video and photo, especially Todd Snap who they hired as photographer. Surprisingly, Professor Oak is still alive, and very healthy, and, is in fact, dating Delia.

In all actuality, the main 'issue', if you would like to classify it as one, would be the dress. Even though she was only around four months along, Misty had already noticed that her clothes were becoming increasingly too tight to fit comfortably. However, she was comfortable with carrying around her unborn child, now that she finally told her fiancé. She became so comfortable with being pregnant that she and Ash often played with her swelling stomach, and took nude photos of her as souvenirs.

As part of the engagement gift, Ash, wanting to surprise his new, pregnant fiancée, traveled back to the Mirage Kingdom, and found her old Togetic crying, and it created an indestructible barrier that rid the area of any evils. Togetic immediately recognized and hugged Ash, then stopped crying and received an invitation back to the Ketchum household. On the way back, Ash purchased a Shiny Stone as a wedding gift. Togetic was in its Pokéball at the time of purchase. Ever since Togetic returned, she accompanied Misty on doctor's appointments when Ash could not, and shopping trips, whether they were for the wedding, or the baby, her maternity clothing, or even groceries. Ash, meanwhile, decided to secretly buy Misty the Shiny Stone to use on Togetic once they became husband and wife, as a surprise. Ash remembered that before Togepi hatched, Misty was always yelling at him, reminding him of her fried bike. He also remembered that when Togepi hatched, Misty became so motherly and nice, and helped by the relationship between Marill (and it still is one) and Corsola, by creating Azurill and Tracey deciding to give it to her; it has definitely prepared her for the coming arrival. He was not trying to make it a distraction, but he just wanted his fiancée's pregnancy to be as enjoyable as possible.

_OK so I am already a dress size up. _Misty thought to herself as she and May browsed through the dresses at the local bridal boutique. _I mean, who really knows if I will gain more weight by the end of the month. Heck, with all of my massive cravings at this point, I probably will. Oh well!_

The date for the wedding had been set, in fact, for the end of the month, which happened to be August. They decided the wedding would be August 28. Misty subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, trying to calculate how much she could possibly grow in four weeks time, if possible, while saying hello to the cutie.

"Are you alright?" May asked her, noticing that she seemed distracted.

"What? Oh--yeah, I am fine. Sorry, just a little lost in thought I guess."_ Yeah, about the baby growing inside me._

"Oh…well anyway, you're a size five, right?"

"Um," Misty replied as she checked the price tag on a dress. "Actually, I'm a six now."

"Oh," May said. "Well, alright then."

The two girls continued searching through the racks of white and cream colored gowns until May grabbed one of them and said,

"Aha! Here is a size six, Misty. It isn't preposterously expensive, and not to mention it's totally gorgeous, too."

Misty walked over to the other side of the rack and took the dress from May, holding it up and looking it over. It _was_ indeed a gorgeous gown, but Misty became quite unenthusiastic as she examined the lack of elasticity for the small waist area. She sighed apathetically, and said,

"It _is_ really beautiful, May, but maybe I should actually go ahead and get a size seven instead…maybe even an eight."

May blinked several times, looking from the dress, to Misty, and then back to the dress again.

"An _eight_?" she said, feeling utterly confused. "But this one looks like it will fit you flawlessly as it is. I do not understand how you could want a dress two si—_oh, my…I cannot believe this! He actually did it!_"

May looked at Misty, her eyes slightly narrowed in newfound suspicion.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

May stepped a little closer to Misty and whispered as soft as she could,

"Are you pregnant?"

Misty blinked, looking away from May for a moment.

_It does not matter if she knows anyway. _She thought to herself. _I mean, it will be obvious to everybody anyway when Ash I get married in August and then have the baby in December…_

She looked back at May and answered,

"Yes…I am pregnant, and I am very excited. In fact, I am due sometime at the end of the year. I have always wanted to be a mom, you know."

May nodded her head slightly; unable to help herself from wondering whether or not this was the reason for the wedding at all. As if she had read her mind, Misty added,

"Ash actually popped the question to me _before_ I told him my big news."

"Oh," May said. "Well, that's a surprise, and congratulations, Misty! Uhhh, I know this might sound pretty awkward, but can I have a feel, not just because of my wanting to feel the baby kick, but I haven't felt a pregnant stomach since Mom was with Max."

"Thanks May, and yes, you can." she replied, smiling.

She then looked around the store once for a spot that conceals her and May, allowing her best friend to feel her stomach. After May was done, she gave Misty a nice hug, before remembering the purpose of the shopping trip. Therefore, they walk over to a nearby mirror, so they can examine their reflections.

"Man, I wish could fit into that! I just wish that Ash could have waited until after we wed to impregnate me! He already knew I loved him, because if I didn't, I would've moved out by now!" Misty told May. "Hmmm…" she said. "Actually, it's probably smarter if I just wait to buy my dress…sorry I wasted your afternoon for no reason, May."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I do not consider it wasted. And besides…" Misty turned to see that May was smiling, with an energetic shimmer in her eye. "…now we can talk about the baby! Ooh, have you thought of names yet?"

Misty blinked, taking a small step back away from her currently overzealous friend.

"Not really…only once or twice with Ash--but we never got into any big negotiations or anything." she said.

"Well, can we then? Huh, can we? Can we?"

"…Sure, but only if you calm down." Misty replied, laughing slightly. "Actually, I'm kind of hungry anyway. Want to talk about it over lunch?"

"Okay!" May enthusiastically answered. "Lunch sounds great, but are those the hormones talking, or are you truly hungry?"

"I think a bit of both!"

Therefore, the two giggling girls left the boutique to find a restaurant to dine.


	6. Name Calling Between Friends

**Chapter 6**

"_Phoebe?_" Misty repeated in a tone of humored astonishment, cackling.

She and May were sitting at a table in a local restaurant, discussing possible baby names, of which May has apparently become obsessed.

"What?" May replied, shrugging her shoulders. "She _is_ one of the Hoenn Elite Four."

"I _know_," Misty, answered, still laughing. "That's why it's so funny--you totally just reminded me of Ash!"

"_I did_?" May asked, slightly arching an eyebrow. "How is that so?"

"Well, you see, the last time he and I _did_ talk about names; well…this is what happened…"

"_Hey Misty?"_

"_Yeah, Ash?"_

_The two of them were sitting up in bed, their backs resting against the headboard. Misty was flipping through a magazine, while Ash was flipping through the channels on the television. It had been a month since Ash had proposed, and Misty was starting to gain some sort of baby bump._

"_Earlier today, I was thinking about names for the baby," he said, continuing to press the button on the remote control._

"_Oh, really?" Misty replied, stopping to read an article on hair care. "What names did you come up with?"_

"_Well, just a few names. The first one I really like, and it's for a boy, is Lance."_

"_Lance, eh?" Misty replied. "It's okay, I guess, but I'm not in love with it or anything."_

"_Well okay," Ash continued. "How about Will, then?"_

_Misty looked up from the magazine and glanced at Ash._

"…_Aaron?" he suggested._

"_Am I sensing a theme here?" she said, smirking slightly._

"_What?" he asked, sounding sincerely clueless as to what she was getting at?_

"_Never mind." she said, looking back at the magazine. "Go ahead."_

"_Well, I actually did think of one girl name." _

"_Ooh," she replied, again looking up from the magazine. "What is it?"_

"_Cynthia."_

_Misty blinked, before shaking her head slowly._

"_What is it? What did I do?" Ash asked._

"_You didn't do anything." Misty answered. "But for goodness sake! Does our child absolutely **have** to be named after someone from the Elite Four?"_

_Ash sighed and said in a quiet voice,_

"_No, because Cynthia was the Champion of the Sinnoh League, not part of the actual Elite 4 so HA!"_

_Misty returned her attention to the article while Ash resumed his channel surfing. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, but then Ash turned the television off and said,_

"_But what's wrong with the people of the Elite Four?"_

_Misty sighed, closing her magazine and lightly tossing it onto the bedside table._

"_Nothing is wrong with them. I'm just not very fond of the names you suggested."_

"_Fine. Well then, what names do you have picked out?"_

"_Well," she said, realizing that he was not going to drop the issue immediately. "I think I kind of like Rachel."_

"_Rachel?" he repeated. "Nah, I don't think I like it."_

_There was something a bit suspicious about his tone as he disregarded the suggested name._

"_Ash, are you only saying you don't like it because I said I don't like your names?"_

"…_No…" Ash replied, not looking at her._

"_Ash! How immature is that?" she exclaimed, taking her pillow and hitting him in the head with it._

"_Hey!" Ash shouted. "No need to get violent about it! It is fine. You don't like the names I picked out--I get it--it's alright, it's at least better compared to one of our babies sound like a potato, like Tate. Oh wait, Tate is the name of a Gym Leader!! So why are you criticizing my names again?"_

_He half expected Misty to retort in an angry fashion, and was, therefore, caught off guard a little when he looked to see that she was laughing. His mother had warned him about this when he told her about the pregnancy. She had warned him that pregnant women tended to become hormonal and cry, or laugh, at the drop of a penny, but this was the first time he was really seeing it in action._

"_Uh, Misty?" he asked in a tentative voice. "What's so, uh, hilarious?"_

_Shaking with laughter, she finally caught enough breath to explain,_

"_I'm sorry, but…YOU--Ash Ketchum--considering a pillow fight to be aggressive…oh my God…I can't breathe…"_

_Ash made a bit of a face as he watched her continue to laugh uncontrollably. _

"_It's not **that** funny." he said a couple of moments later._

"_Oh, yes it is." she replied, her giggles finally subsiding as she sat back up, again resting her back against the headboard._

"_Misty," Ash said a few minutes later. "I just thought of a few other names."_

"_Yeah?" she replied. _

"_Yeah," he answered. "How do you like the name Lucian, or Sidney, or Bruno, or Koga?"_

_Ash ducked just in time as Misty threw the pillow at his head, but missed when she threw the second. "And I thought Koga was a Gym Leader!"_

"Wow." May said, putting a few dollars down as a tip on the restaurant table. "Now I see what you mean about the names and the Elite Four, and all. I just cannot believe you ate all that food, the Caesar salad, the veal Marsala, and the triple chocolate cake. I guess I'm not the only excited one sitting at this table."

"Yeah, well what can you do? I'm sure that there'll be some sort of compromise that works all around."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what will…happen…"

Misty looked at May, noticing that her voice had trailed off suddenly as the two of them got up from the table. She realized that May was looking at someone, or something, and, too looked in the same direction. She saw that May happened to be staring at a spiky brunette-haired young man who was sitting a few tables over.

"Do you know him?" May suddenly whispered to her.

Misty blinked, finally realizing what was going on.

"Yeah, I do. His name is Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, and he used to be a jerk, when he and Ash started out, and he had a group of cheerleaders when he bragged in front of Ash. Ash and Gary became friends after the Silver Conference in Johto, though I guess you might have heard about it, since you were there after all. Anyway, it was right after Ash defeated him that was when he decided to assume his grandfather's role, though of course, not actually succeeding him. Do you know Gary? Did he ever visit Hoenn, or when you were marching through the Battle Frontier, of course being, after I left?" she replied.

"Me? Why would I know him?" _Even though she just pointed out the possibilities._

"But what happened to Drew? I thought you had a massive crush on him!" Misty asked.

"I did, we were even dating in a serious way! Then, he fell head over heels for Solidad, after she got her nose and breast jobs! His gullibility for love became so obvious that it was somewhat easy to move on. They even got married just seven months ago! Actually, just yesterday, I got a call from Drew that they are 4 months expecting their first child! Man I am pissed off! I know that I just said it was somewhat easy to move on, but still. Apparently you two were apparently too busy to notice what went on, since it was on the news, and for that, I thank you."

"I'm sorry, wow, but hey, now you have the perfect opportunity to really move on, and better yet, make him jealous!" Misty says, trying to comfort May.

"You're right! Congrats and thanks Mist!"


	7. The Love of Babies and Brunettes

**Chapter 7-The Love of Babies and Brunettes**

A few hours later…

"The strangest thing happened when I was out to lunch with May." Misty said to Ash as they washed the dishes together after dinner.

"Oh yeah?" Ash replied, taking a plate from the rinse water and drying it off. "What happened?" Even though dishwashing was Misty's job, he thought Misty deserved a break, relieving her of any chores during her pregnancy. However, Misty refused to be a useless, do-nothing veggie throughout the whole pregnancy, so she often did her chores anyway.

"Well, we had finished eating and were getting up to leave when she saw Gary. It was funny, because she seemed to have no idea who he was. Naturally, I _told_ her who he was afterwards, but I don't understand--didn't May stay with you in the Battle Frontier?"

"Yeah, she did, but we didn't happen to run into Gary. That was, until she left for Johto and I found him in Pallet Town. I had of course mentioned him, but I don't guess she ever saw what he looked like or anything."

"Oh," Misty said, finally comprehending. "Well, it seemed as though she kind of…_liked_ him, as in crush."

"Really? Huh, well go figure. Did you introduce her to him? And what happened between her and Drew?"

"Well I offered to, but he already left. As for her and Drew, that's exactly what I asked, and apparently he fell in love with Solidad right after she went under the knife _twice_, but in fell swoop, they got married and conceived child."

"Hmmm, I don't know." Ash said, shrugging slightly as he dried off another dish. "So, did the two of you get everything planned for the wedding like you wanted to?"

"Everything except the dress." she said. "I told her today about the baby."

"Oh, okay. How did she react?"

"She seems thrilled, maybe too thrilled. I am almost afraid of what her reaction will be when I tell her that I want her to be godmother. Excuse thirsty me for one minute, Togetic, use Forced Metronome, and turn it into Milk Drink!"

Ash laughed, visualizing Drew running over to Solidad with heart-shapes in his eyes, abandoning May, and then an over-excited May going crazy at the baby news.

"Well anyway," he said a moment later. "How come you couldn't find a dress?"

"Oh…" Misty replied, still drinking her milk. "Well…I just kind of figured that I'd probably be quite a bit bigger by the time to wedding gets here, considering my pregnant eating habits."

"Oh, really? I mean, it's only at the end of the month."

Ash turned to look at Misty when he heard her take in a sharp breath of air.

"What did I say…what's wrong?" he asked her, honestly having no idea why she now looked upset.

"I can't _help_ it that I'm going to get bigger, you know! But you know me, and my constant eating, it will probably double while this one develops. It probably already has come to think of it."

Ash yelped when she yelled at him, obviously not seeing this coming, but saw the realization coming.

"But, but I--I didn't, I--what--I never…_why do I even speak_?" he stammered out, placing the last dried off glass in the cabinet before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

He looked to see that Misty was still lying in bed, her hands on her bulgy belly.

"_Misty…_" he eventually said, after a few minutes of silence. "I did _not_ say that I have a problem with you getting bigger. I _do not_ have a problem with it at all. It is what is supposed to happen, it is perfectly natural--I know that. I am actually happy and liking that you will be getting bigger; it shows that we will have a very healthy offspring. And control the swings!"

Misty sighed slightly, looking slightly less fumed, but still a little upset nonetheless. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the phone rang, causing her to jump. She turned and waddled over to it, picking up the receiver.

"Hello. Yes, I remember that the appointment's tomorrow--thanks for the reminder…. okay then, bye."

"Who was that?" Ash asked as Misty hung the receiver back up and walked over to sit across from him at the table.

"That was the receptionist at Hittennrunn's office calling to remind me of tomorrow morning's appointment."

"Oh, well do you want me to come? I am sure it will not hurt to close the gym for one day. It is my baby too, and I want to see how it is doing."

"No, that's fine, Ash." Misty answered with a smile, her anger seemingly having vanished. "I wouldn't want any young Pokémon trainer to have to wait to battle you just because I have a check-up."

"Are you sure? As I said, I want to share the moment with you, when we find out any surprises. You know how sexy I think you look with that pregnant body!"

"Yes, I'm sure. And I probably overreacted to what you said before…okay--fine--I _did_ overreact, but I guess I'm still just getting used to all of this."

"It's okay," Ash said. "You're allowed to overact; Misty…you _are_ going to deliver my child, after all."

Misty got up and walked around the table to sit on Ash's lap to listen in. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder, and he put his hand on her belly.

"That's true. And thanks for putting up with me, being so annoying, pudgy, hungry and moody," she said.

"No problem." he replied, wrapping his arms around her widened waist. "There's no one else I'd rather put up with more, except for you at nine months pregnant, and later, the crying, pooping, insomnia-suffering baby."

"Awww, thanks sweetheart. Oh, honey…"

"What is it my lovely waterflower?"

"Thanks for making me a mom, and giving me Togetic back. I guess you knew how I've always wanted to be one, a mom I mean."

"You're very welcome, my sweet. I don't want you or our baby to ever feel uncomfortable." Ash replies.

They lean in for a kiss, while of course, Ash feels her stomach, and then kisses it after the lovebirds finish with their kiss.

* * *

May meanwhile stood at the front of the deck on the S.S. Boatship, which was taking her back to Hoenn. She leant against the railing, the wind blowing through her hair.

_Should I give Misty my Bulbasaur? I mean she is still in love with Ash's Bulbasaur, enough to stay a Bulbasaur. Now Ash is engaged to Misty. I think they would make great battle combinations, and Misty is a proven coordinator, even though she wants to stay as a Gym Leader. Then it is official, I am giving Misty Bulbasaur. I think, or at least I am hopeful that I could survive off Delcatty, Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartortle, Beautifly, Snorlax, Plusle and even the Phione that Manaphy gave me. I mean like wow, what was wrong with me today?_ She thought to herself. _I totally went crush mode over that person without even knowing who he was! Then of course, he just so happens to be Ash's rival--the one he used to talk about all of the time. How weird is that? It is not as if I am boy-crazy or anything. Hold on, I know what it is! It all stems from Misty and Ash preparing to be husband and wife and all--and especially since I now know that Misty is pregnant--yes, that is all it is. Seeing my friends settle down and start their own family has only made me infatuated with the notion. Yep, that is all it is, it has to be._

Feeling a bit superior with her for coming up with her own, rather sensible-sounding rationalizations, May turned around. She gasped when she saw the very same brunette-headed boy she just been thinking about looking back at her.

"Hey…do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, approaching her.

Whatever rationalizations she had just made, May could not think of even one to explain away the major blush that she could feel beginning to creep across her face. She turned her head a little to the side, pleading for her blush to fade, and answered,

"I don't _think_ so."

"Huh…" he said, looking at her more closely. " No, wait, now I remember! I saw you earlier today at that Viridian City restaurant."

"Oh," she said, looking back at him. "Well, maybe then."

She nervously bit her lip, looking away again.

"But I _think_ I know you from somewhere else, too."

May looked back at Gary, now feeling a little confused. Sure, he _had_ seen her in that restaurant, but as far as she knew, that was it.

"I know!" he said suddenly, causing her to jump. "I've seen you in a contest before on television. Is your name May? May Maple?"

May blinked, feeling her face warmed by her nerves again.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Gary--Gary Oak." he said, outstretching his hand.

She took hold of it and they shook hands.

"So…_you're_ Gary Oak, huh?" she said, futilely trying to pretend as though Misty had not already told her any of this earlier. "Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Misty told me a lot about you."

It was Gary's turn to blink.

"Wait one minute; you know Ash Ketchum and his friends?"

"Yeah, I used to travel around with them. He mentioned you a few times, although he never said that you liked Pokémon Contests."

"Oh, well actually, I don't _really_--I just happen to see them on TV every once in a while."

"Oh, well okay then."

"So…" Gary said a moment later, trying to restart the conversation, "You're headed for Hoenn?"

"Yeah," May answered. "Actually, I'm _from_ Hoenn! My father is the Petalburg City Gym Leader, and in recent years, my little brother started his journey with a Ralts that he met while we traveled with Ash!"

"Oh, wow that's cool. I am actually on my way over there to do some Pokémon research. I heard that there was a rare Shellos form in Hoenn that can only be seen from the back."

"That sounds pretty cool," she said.

"Yeah, it is very cool. I also noticed you had an Eevee, **_I_** have an Umbreon." Gary answered.

"Yeah, it's now a Glaceon, after in where we found some Icy Rock in Snowpoint City. Eevee touched it and evolved. I called Ash to meet up with him, then we battled at the Seven Stars Restaurant in Lake Valor, and then we participated in the Wallace Cup. So, do you know your way around Hoenn very well?" May asked a moment later.

"Pretty much, why do you ask?"

"You're welcome to come along with me if you'd like, just in case you do end up getting lost, I could guide you. It's not like you're not trustworthy, being one of Ash and Misty's friends."

"Oh," Gary replied, smiling. "Okay then. Yeah, I would like that."

After waiting fot

"I noticed we both have, really _had_ Squirtles, and you have some more of the same Pokémon Ash has. You rather remind me of Ritchie, another one of Ash's friends. You have Bulbasaur, Wartortle, and now a Snorlax. You even have a Plusle, which, like Minun, many consider is Hoenn's Pikachu. Ritchie has his own Pikachu, Swellow, Charizard, Floatzel, and Tyranitar, just like Ash. They both had Butterfrees. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah I do! But the real reason is that I could accompany you throughout your expedition, make sure you don't get lost, and get to know each other more!"

"That sound like a good idea but it sounds too date-ish! Nevertheless, I will go with you! Let us go have some fun!"

* * *

The next day around 4:00 PM…

"Hey Ash," Misty said to her fiancé as he walked into the living room. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and looks at him lovingly while cupping the belly containing their product. "How was your day? Did you know I'm pregnant?"

"Good, and that joke, very funny." he answered, sitting down next to her on the couch, staring at his wife's delicate stomach, and feeling it. "I faced three trainers. Two of them won, the other wants a rematch tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. By any chance, did you let them win?" A curious Misty asks.

"Oh, no, of course not, or I would've let the third guy win too!" Ash said a moment later, turning to look at Misty. "I almost forgot to ask--how did the check-up go? Is our cutie at least alive? Is it healthy? Are you healthy?" A very concerned husband and father-to-be asks.

"It went well, and don't worry, they may be the healthiest kids since Tate & Liza!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, well that's good." Ash said, sighing as he leant his head back on the couch. "So, do you want to go see a movie tonight, or something? I am thinking of seeing Fushigibana Jones and the Kingdom of the Cubone Skull. What do you think?"

"Nah," she replied. "I mean, I have heard it's a great movie. I would love to see it, but I would rather just stay here. I'd probably eat all of the popcorn and candy anyway."

"Oh, well alright, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I promise. Everything is perfectly fine. I just want to stay home tonight, and be with the greatest people in my world."

"Alright then."

"Besides, I want to discuss with you about some great new name ideas I came up with for the cutest babies I will ever know, until we have more. I even have their first pictures, because Hittennrunn gave me a copy of the sonogram!" Misty says, bouncing on the bed with exhilaration.

"Oh, well that's…wait just one minute--did you just say 'babies', 'their', 'kids' and earlier refer to Tate and Liza?" He looked at Misty with wide eyes as she smiled and winked back at him excitedly, with a hint of cackle.


	8. Name Calling Between Lovers x2!

**Chapter 8**

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that we're having twins… oh my… oh wow… Let me see that sonogram!" Ash said in awed tone. "They're so adorably cute! But we're still not finding out the sex of the babies, are we?"

"Uh-huh and nuh-uh," Misty replied. "I'm so thrilled! Nervous as all get out, but excited, too! Here you go! And speaking of sex, I understand why we haven't had sex lately, and thanks for caring."

"Yeah...and now you can use some of those names you used to be so crazy about. They are so adorable! Oh, and you mean pregnancy sex? It's very uncomfortable for the expecting mother and the developing child. I can't put you _three_ through that! But, don't worry, when we get home and get our first night of peace, we'll have some protected sex for once." Ash says, admiring the ultrasound.

"Thanks", she said but then she blinked.

"What?"

"You don't remember, Misty? Back a few years ago--it was a few days after New Year's Eve, but before MLK Day and we had met that trainer with the strange name…"

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed suddenly. "Aurora! I remember now--her name was Aurora!"

"Yeah, her! Anyway, afterwards you told me that you liked her name, and-"

"And it somehow led to me get so furious with you…yeah, I remember now." Misty said with a laugh.

"_You know something," Misty said to Ash as they walked down road, headed back for the Pokémon Center. "I really liked Aurora's name."_

"_Yeah?" he replied. "Well, I guess it was interesting."_

"_I can tend to become fond of unique names. Actually, it's something my mom used to pick at me about."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well you see, I used to name of all my dolls different sorts of names, and I remember that I'd tell my mom that when I was married I was going to name my children after the dolls. Come to think, it probably freaked her out…I mean, I did have like fifteen dolls, which would've, in turn, suggested that I'd have like fifteen children…eek. Poor mom--and I never thought about it until now, especially now that she's been gone for so long."_

"_Hmm, well I know I definitely never did anything like that."_

"_Well I would think not, Ash--you're a boy! It'd be weird if you had thought about stuff like that." Misty said, beginning to laugh. "I know I sure as heck wouldn't know how to react if my son were to come up to me and say 'Hey Mom, want to hear what I named my baby dolls?'"_

_Ash looked at her for a moment, and then they both burst out laughing. "But wait, speaking of beings involved with the word "aura", how about we name a son Lou, and we name a daughter Carrie? Do you get the joke? __Lucario__ I had made friends with one while at a Renaissance Fair-like celebration, and I had the same aura as the person from __Lucario's__ time they honored! And especially now that I have one…"_

_"You know what Ash, honey, I'll seriously think about that!" Misty responded._

_"Really?"_

_"Anything for you, my Pokémon Master!"__ Misty replied._

_A few minutes later, they had finally reached the Pokémon Center._

"_Huh," said Ash, looking around the lobby. "I wonder where on earth Brock is."_

"_I don't know," Misty replied. "I would've just assumed that he was in here distressing Nurse Joy…but I guess not."_

"_Well, should we just sit here in the lobby and wait for him?" Ash suggested. "Maybe he went out to the store, or something."_

"_Sure, that sounds like a plan." Misty agreed._

_They sat down together on the nearest couch._

"_So…" Ash said a few minutes later. "Do you still think about that stuff?"_

"_What stuff?" Misty replied._

"_The names and all that--do you still think about them?"_

"_Oh," she answered. "Well, not very much. Obviously, I did today because I heard that name, but, overall, no, not really. Why do you ask?"_

"_Oh, well I was just curious--that's all."_

"_Oh, okay then."_

_A few more minutes passed with no sign of Brock._

"_What were some of the names you used to come up with?" Ash said suddenly._

"_What? Why?"_

_Ash shrugged._

"_Guess I'm just a little bored."_

"_Well, okay--let me think."_

_Misty made a face, as if she were trying to remember something._

"_Hmm, well I know that I used to be a little obsessed with the name Arcadia--I named two of my dolls that--and…what is it?"_

_Misty stopped talking when she noticed Ash's expression._

"_What is it?" she repeated._

"_Nothing." he answered. "Go ahead."_

"…_.Well, alright then. Another one for a girl I liked a lot was Sun, to continue with the Williams girls' tradition and Andromeda, Zoë, and Delilah. And then there was Persephone, and…__**what?"**_

_She stopped again when noticed that Ash was again acting odd._

"_Nothing…" he said, clearing trying to keep a straight face._

"_Oh, I don't see what's so funny!" Misty exclaimed. "I was only a kid when I liked those names anyway. Besides, it's not like it'll ever be your issue what I want or don't want to name my future children."_

"_Yeah?__ Why is that? How do you know I won't be the one who's married to you?" Ash replied, mainly just to nag her on._

_However, Misty did not haughtily reply, but instead turned away from him, but not without unmanageable blushing. _

"_What's wrong?" Ash asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_She quickly knocked his hand away, turning back to face him again._

"_You __**cann**__**ot**__ kiss somebody and then talk about having children with them just a few days later!" Misty exclaimed, causing several people in the Pokémon Center to stop and stare. "It simply isn't done!"_

"_What? It was a--I was just--I'm sorry?"_

_Misty blinked once, before getting up and storming out of the center, leaving the aforementioned people to continue to stare only at Ash.__ He sighed indifferently, before sliding down in his seat as far as he could go._

"_Oh_," Misty said. "_Now_ I remember why I had gotten irritated with you. After all, it was a pretty forward thing of you to say to me just a couple of days after we had our first kiss."

Ash shrugged a nervous smile on his face.

"Well, it all turned out alright anyway, didn't it? ….Shouldn't that be the point? Anyway, now that the burden has become twice as heavy, would you like to wait until after you deliver to join me full time in the Gym battles?"

Misty just smiled and scooted closer to Ash, resting up against his body and laying her head on his shoulder. "You would do that?"

"Duh! They are my children, too after all! But you're not still in love with name 'Persephone', are you?" Ash asked.

"No." Misty answered. "However, if we want Brock to ever see our children, we are not naming any of our daughters Ivy. Remember how he acted early on in Johto?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. It was hilarious."

"DON'T MENTION HER NAME!" the happy couple could hear a distant Brock saying.

"Anyway, each time I keep staring at this big round thing that used to be my stomach, I've been regaining memories of a night almost four months ago."

"You mean...?" A befuddled Ash asks.

"Yeah, the night we apparently conceived these children. I know that neither of us were drunk, or drugged, or anything like that, but I remember what I kept saying. We were in bed, and I kept complaining how I wanted to be a mom, and I kept asking when we were going to elevate our relationship, and then I apparently punched my ticket by saying these five words: 'Make me a mom tonight'. The next thing we knew, you were trying to follow my orders. The more I think about that night, the more I've enjoyed you, your presence, our looming marriage, and this pregnancy. I don't regret that night at all. Thank you Ashy-kins, for all you've done for me! I love you so much!" Misty explains.

"I love you too... Getting back to the names, I'm telling you we don't need to use Persephone!" He replied, silently grateful to hear that he would not at least end up with a daughter whose name he would not be able to spell, that is, if this pregnancy contained a daughter. "OK, moving on, although still relating to Brock. I know this question is a little late, but you have seen the videos. Who was your best replacement as Brock's "flirtbreaker"? Was it Max, Bonsly or Croagunk?" Ash asked.

"I say Croagunk. The poisoning is not natural from a human, compared to a tackle or an ear pull!"

"Agreed! Now to something I've tried to do since you told me the story of that night. Can I, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Awww, Ashy, yes, you can. Oh, and I got a call from your mom. She says that everything is set up for the nursery. She says that they'll deliver it before I'm due."

"Ok, cool. But get over here my beautiful flow... mmm!" He says as his wife is somehow able to jump on the bed without hurting her uterus' residents. "Oh Misty, you are the best wife and expecting mother in the current world! You may be fat, but you're still caring, loving, smart, and in love with me!"

"STOP STALLING!! GET OVER HERE AND MAKE YOUR WIFE HAPP... mmm!!"


	9. The Day of Wedded Bliss and Gifts!

**Chapter 9**

"See," Misty, said she as spun around as slowly as she could without hurting herself or her uterus, evaluating herself in the full-length mirror. "_This_ very heavy joy bundle is why I waited until a few days ago to pick out a dress. I just cannot believe that I'm only five months pregnant and I've already gained like 65 pounds!"

No one--not Delia, May, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Casey, or even Dawn--could find anything to say to the contrary either as they all watched her examine her greatly enlarged, but deeply adored, baby bump. She had indeed grown more since the start of the month, although she suspected that it probably had something to do with carrying twins, conflicting with a uterus containing just one baby. If it was not the reason, Misty countered that accusation with the fact that the increased cravings gave both twins plenty of nutrients for the two of them to be very healthy when they are born.

"Does my hair look alright?" she now fretted, patting the sides of it.

Misty fixed up her hair to hang low, with small curls left to hang lose at the sides and a couple at the front.

"Yes, Misty, it looks fine." May answered her. "I promise. You look totally perfect." _Even though it is in the exact position as before.__So Dawn-like!_

"Thanks." Misty replied with a smile. "I guess I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Well every new bride feels that way, dear." Daisy, the most loved sister, said, standing up and looking at her own reflection. "But May is right--you look absolutely beautiful."

"I second that." Delia added.

"Me, too. Oh, that reminds me, Ash wanted me to give you this." Dawn agreed, and then remembers.

Dawn hands Misty an envelope. Misty opens it and finds a letter. It reads:

_Dear Misty,_

_For the last 12 years, we have known each other. But it took us until only a couple of years ago to finally reveal our true feelings for each other. We both know tha it wouldn't be right for either of us to chicken out at the last minute. Remember how much I love you, and don't let the raging hormones overcome you. If you need any confidence boosts, you could look right at me, or right down at that big round thing that you now call your 'baby bag'. _

_I__t is just too bad that you can't ride away on the bike that brought us together, but it is still worth it because we still get two cute kids out of the deal, aside from the fact that its hanging on the wall behind the bed. But I have arranged that since if it wasn't for my first encounter with Pikachu we wouldn't have met, thus "sparking" our relationship, that after we have our first married kiss, Pikachu will use Thundershock on both of us, stronger on me than it will be on you. Now do you see how much more mature and caring I am? Well, see you three at the altar! Love ya!_

_Your very handsome husband,  
Ash Ketchum_

Misty puts the letter to her heart, blushes, smiles brightly, puts her other hand on her belly, then turns to look at all of them saying,

"Thank you all for putting up with me."

"Anytime." May answered, before moving to check out her casual hair in the mirror. "And Misty, I have something to give you. It is my precious Bulbasaur. You know how it is infatuated with Ash's, and I thought it would be another great representation of your mutual love. So here, think of it as part of my wedding gift!"

May hands Misty her Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"Oh May! You're the best friend a girl could ever have! But just put it with all of our other Pokemon and their respective seats. And, back to the putting up with me, you can all have a last minute feel of my stomach before I'm a married woman. I've been enjoying my pregnancy so much that external comfort isn't a factor right now."

"Wow Misty, the twins haven't made your emotions swing, they've hammered your mood swings deep in the ground! You seem totally care-free!" Dawn says, feeling her friend's pregnant stomach with all of Misty's other female friends and family.

"Tell that to Ash. All the stress of the wedding has been really ricocheted towards Ash and he really doesn't deserve it. And speaking of him I think the kids want to see their daddy, because as you all could probably feel, their kicking hard. Woop, they're calling for me, it is time and so, here comes my beautiful future..."

* * *

The music started up, cuing Misty to begin her march down the aisle. Ash gasped when he saw her. She looked so beautiful, so radiant, and so wonderfully and beautifully radiant. They smiled at each other brightly as she reached the end of the aisle. Ash took her hand in his and they both looked at the officiator.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the blessed union of Ash Ketchum and Misty Williams. The couple has chosen to take traditional vows, and so, do you, Ash, take thee, Misty, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Ash replied.

"And do you, Misty, take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." she answered.

"Well then, let's have the rings."

Ritchie gave Ash and Misty their respective rings and placed them on each other's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ash and Misty leant in towards each and shared a very passionate kiss, while Ash felt Misty's swollen belly. After they finished their smooch, Ash gave a shorter but equally passionate kiss to the swollen stomach that contained his future children, while he could hear everyone cheering in awe. When he was finally finished, Ash knew what was next…

"Attention, everyone! I have a special announcement regarding Misty, this time NOT having to do with our kids."

"What is it Ash?" Misty inquired.

Remember when after you accepted my proposal and I brought back the beloved Togetic you missed so much?"

"Yeah. It was the third-best thing you have ever done for me!"

"Well, there's a second part. After travelling through Sinnoh, Professor Rowan told me about a Togetic evolution. It is through exposure of a stone initially only found in Sinnoh, called the Shiny Stone. Are you willing to use it?"

"Oh, yeah, let's do it!"

"Yo, Togetic, get over here!"

Ash held up the Shiny Stone as Togetic flew over, and as it got closer, it started evolving, while everyone watched in awe.

"Misty, meet Togekiss, perfect name for a day like today," says Ash, reintroducing his new wife to the Pokémon that changed her attitude, and life, forever.

"Oh, Ash it is purely beautiful!"

"Anything for my party of three," Ash whispered.

They lean in for another simple newlywed kiss, but it turns into an all out make-out, until Pikachu gives Ash a nice Thunderbolt, the water Pokemon give Water Guns, Bubblebeams, and Hydro Cannons, and their Bulbasaurs Vine Whip them.

* * *

"Congratulations again, you two," May said to Ash and Misty a few hours later. "I hate to leave right now, but my sweet Gary, who knows about everything between you two, and I videotaped the wedding for him, and as for the pregnancy, he'll be there with me the day you deliver, and he is going to be waiting to meet me back over in Hoenn, so…"

She gave Ash and Misty each a hug, and a greeting hello to the unborn couple, before bidding them goodbye and departing.

"Did she just say…?" A confused Ash inquires.

"I'm afraid I have to be going, as well." Dawn said, walking over to them. "The newly-opened Twinleaf Pokémon Super Contest Hall awaits, ansd so does my Kenny-meister."

"Well, okay then and congrats to you too, Dawn." Ash said, giving her a hug.

"Congratulations and thanks," she said, now giving Misty a hug. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks Dawn, and hey, I've heard you and Kenny have started dating, am I right? " Misty replied.

"Yeah, it is true, hence 'my Kenny-meister awaits'. The only reason my Kenster couldn't make it today is because his mother is about to give birth any day now, and, currently on bed rest, she needs all the help she can get. Misty, if you think that you're fat now, you should see Kenny's mother and how pregnant she is!" Dawn explains.

"Alright then send Kenny our congrats to him too!" Ash says.

"Okay then. Thanks! Well, I'll see both, possibly all four, of you later on, depending on when I see you guys next." Dawn said. She also gave a rub and a kiss to the twins before turning around and walking away.

"So, with the exception of your mother and my sisters everyone is gone now." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah," Ash replied, moving next to her and placing an arm around her waist. "And to be honest I was surprised that Brock was the first to head out of here."

"Yeah well, I guess he doesn't want to keep Joy waiting, now does he?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ash answered, laughing slightly. "I'm sure he doesn't. But at least it was nice to see Casey, Ritchie, Tyson, Morrison, and Harrison again." " Oh, and honey, you weren't embarrassed when I kissed and felt around your pregnant stomach after I kissed you, were you?"

"No, of course not. I understand that as an only child that you never saw many pregnant non-strangers, and hey, it's the equivalent to if we had our wedding after the kids came, and you pick them up and kissed them as we ran back up the aisle and to our honeymoon". Misty reassured Ash.

"But you know what I was most surprised about? The fact that Jessie and James, or even Butch and Cassidy, did not even attempt to ruin our wedding, by interruption. I wonder what happened!" Ash realized.

"On that note, should we go inside now?" Misty suggested, pulling away from Ash. "I have a feeling that your mom wants to talk to us."

"About what?"

"About names."

"Again?"

"Yes, _**again**. I heard everyone whispering about it earlier."_

Ash sighed,

"Well, if that's the case then they probably are waiting to ambush us about. I really don't see any way around it, either, so, shall we?" " Misty, would it be worth the attempt to lift and carry you, like every newlywed couple would on their honeymoon?"

"Go ahead, let's see! It would be a nice test to see how much weight I've really gained."

He gestured toward the house, offering his arm out to Misty. He picked her up, and then moaned, determined to treat her like most newly married women on their honeymoon. She smiled at him, and moved to hook her arm around his neck, to hold on, but she could barely move herself up. She gasped suddenly, placing her hands on either side of her stomach.

Luckily…

"We're here, _finally_." Ash says, in-between heavy panting.

"Thank you so much. I know how hard it must have been to carry your five month-pregnant wife, but I just need you to put me down on the couch, I am in some twin pain."

"What is it?" Ash asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" she said in a slightly awed voice. " Here…"

She moved one of her hands to take hold of Ash's hands and brought it back to her belly, placing his hand at the side of it. A few seconds passed before him, too, gasped.

"You are so fat!"

"Excuse me?" Misty angrily asked.

"Kidding, even though we both know it is true! What I meant to say is "very beautifully pregnant", that the babies are growing, and that they are very healthy. Actually, they are so healthy and your tummy is so stretched out, that it looks like, no offense but it is on the verge of disconnection! And your tummy is so hard; you could say our kids have a rough outer shell!" Ash says, trying to escape trouble.

"That's better, but I understand, none taken, and very funny. Wait, stop, sorry honey but they're kicking!" she says, while happiness tears form in her eyes.

Ash kept his hand where it was until the kicking subsided, and then moved one his hands to rest on the small of Misty's back, as he cupped the side of her face with the other.

"I love you so much," he said, leaning halfway in to kiss her.

"I love you, too, Ash, and thanks for making me a mom." she whispered back, moving to place her lips on his, locking them together for a tender kiss.


	10. Name Calling Between Husband & Wife

**Chapter 10**

"Ash… you asleep?"

On a mid October night, a now 7-month pregnant Misty sat up in the bed she shared with her husband, whispered hello to her unborn twins, and reached over to touch the father's shoulder.

"Ash? Earth to Ash!"

"Yeah…What is iiiit?" he finally mumbled a moment later, not moving to get up.

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he replied, sounding barely coherent.

"Ash…Ash…." Misty persisted, gently shaking his shoulder.

He continued not to respond.

"Ash!" she finally exclaimed, causing him to jump.

"What-what-what is it?" he cried out, sounding out of breath.

"I can't sleep." Misty repeated in a calm voice.

Ash groaned, moving to sit up beside her in the bed.

"You scared me half to death, you know."

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Right. Well, I am awake now…what is wrong? Why can't you sleep?"

"Different reasons. One of the main ones at the moment is that our developing kids won't stop kicking me."

She placed her hands on her large, stretched belly and sighed.

"I don't think they understand the concept of bed time. I've been pretty sure they're the offspring of intelligent and mature parents."

"Well, how would they know?" Ash asked with a laugh, also placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "Wow…they really are kicking hard."

"Well yeah, Ash!" Misty replied in a slightly exasperated tone. "Did you think I was making it up?"

Ash responded to this and said,

"Well, maybe the part of both parents being mature. Misty, what do you think the babies will be?"

"Human, I hope." she replied. "I mean, I've the stretch marks are getting so large I'm getting a rash from it!"

Ash sighed lazily, but then ... "Really, because I was thinking one child would be a Yanma and the other being a Porygon-2," he sarcastically responded. "But I feel really bad about the rash!"

"Very funny, and it is OK. But if you were referring to the sex of the babies," Misty continued, smiling sweetly at Ash. "I'd like to have one of each--a boy and a girl. What about you?"

"I guess I'd like the same thing, to have a son and daughter, but I won't be upset if it turns out any other way."

"Yeah, but seriously, as long as they're healthy--that's what really matters. And when you say any other way do you mean if there are more than two in there?"

"Yup!"

She gasped again as one of them kicked her particularly hard.

"As long as they're healthy and let their parents get some sleep," she said, this time directing her voice towards her stomach. "That's what really matters."

Ash chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said a moment later. "May called earlier today while you were showering and checking how big you've gotten. She said that she was going to be coming for a visit next month."

"Oh, well okay." Misty replied.

"Have you told her yet that she's going to be godmother to one of the babies?"

"No. Actually, I'm thinking of waiting to tell her after I have them out of my uterus, and into my arms."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it will come as a bit of a surprise to her that way. Besides, she already obsessed enough about trying to guess the genders herself. She's even compiled a list of potential names--with origin, meaning and possible nicknames!"

Ash burst into laughter at this, rolling over and clutching his side. He stopped a moment later when Misty tapped him on the shoulder with an envelope.

"I wasn't being sarcastic!" she said, handing it to him. "Here's the actual list. She mailed it to me and I got it a few days ago. I've had it in the bed side drawer but haven't really taken the time to look it over yet."

"Well then, shall we?" Ash said, leaning over and turning on his bedside lamp.

Misty groaned, half laughing as she scooted over closer to Ash, laying up against the side of his body, his arm moving to wrap around her back, coming to rest at her side. With his other hand, he held the list up and read aloud:

"Jessica, from the Hebrew for 'wealthy'. Hmm, that one's pretty."

"Yeah," Misty replied. "But reminds me a little too much of Jessie, as in from Team Rocket."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I am sure May did not even think about that. Well, the next one is Kristen. It's from the Greek for 'anointed'."

"Hmm…it's pretty, but I'm not so sure I like the double initial thing. The K.K.--Kristen Ketchum. Plus, it reminds me too much of the Ku Klux Klan, also known as the KKK, therefore I don't want any of our kids to offend anyone."

"Ah," Ash said, before continuing. "Huh, I really, really like this next one."

"What is it?" Misty inquired.

"Lulu."

"Hmmm, Lulu…what does it mean?"

"It's from the Arabic for 'pearl'."

"I really kind of like that, too. Except for the fact that a childhood friend of Dawn, his name comes from the Japanese word for pearl, and my Sinnoh rival, Paul, well it sounds like the word pearl itself. But I still like the name."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Then it's officially official--if we have two girls this time, or later, a second girl, we'll name her Lulu, because I still love that clever Lou/Carrie idea, but Lulu will replace Lou in that situation." Misty said. "Since we both agreed on having many kids, I'm thinking of putting aside the other enjoyed names until future pregnancies."

They were quiet for a few moments as Ash read down the rest of the list of girl names silently, just out of interest to see what other names May might have come upon.

"Wow, this one is off the wall," he said a few minutes later. "Want to hear it, Misty? Misty, are you hearing me?"

Ash turned his head to look at her, and smiled, seeing that she had finally fallen asleep, bringing up the possibility that once the existing kids heard about having more siblings, the twins' lack of readiness could make them think of it as a threat unless they went to sleep and stopped kicking their mother.


	11. Labor on Christmas Eve

**Chapter 11**

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Delia said to Ash and Misty as she greeted them and welcomed them into her home.

"Merry Christmas Eve." they both replied in unison, walking into the house and taking off their coats.

"So, how are you?" Delia asked, placing a hand on Misty's stretched stomach.

"I'm ten days late." she replied with a groan. "A week and a half. That is right, _**ten**_ whole days, and since I found out I was pregnant, I have gained exactly a whopping 130 pounds, and come to think of it, the day before I found out I was even pregnant, I saw I was 15 pounds heavier than the previous weight check. I'm starting to think I'm expecting triplets!"

Delia laughed slightly and said,

"Well, you never can tell with babies, dear. They will be born when they are ready to be born. Although I do think that triplets would be great. I mean people have said that the stronger the couple's love is, the more of a chance they have multiple kids, and you two, with your long history and your obvious infinite love for each other, well you know..."

"But I just don't understand _why_. People had even warned me that they might come a week or so _early_, since they're twins and all, but not _later_, and yet here we are--a week and a half past my due date--and no cute offspring."

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer." Ash said, placing an around her back as he tried to reassure her through a shoulder massage.

Misty pulled away from his touch, and glared at him.

"Easy for you to say. You're not carrying around twins, you don't have to constantly feel like you're inside of a sauna, feel that gravity is pushing down on you, and you don't have to go to the bathroom every eight and a half minutes because you suffer from abrupt bladder incontinence beyond your understanding!"

"Okay, okay!" Ash said, holding his hands up. "I'm sorry--just trying to help."

"Well, thank you very much, Ash, but in case you haven't noticed…" she gestured to her very pregnant belly that caused her to now weigh 294 pounds. " …_you've_ already _helped_ enough."

She then turned to her mother in law and said,

"I'm sorry for causing a scene in front of you, and thank you for having us here for the holidays. So how's it going between you nd Profesor Oak?"

"It's alright, dear. I know what it is like to be in your position--actually, I was almost two weeks late before I had Ash. But do you think the large weight gain is an effect of the stress caused by wedding preparations, besides the fact there are multiple children developing?"

"Maybe, who knows?" Misty turned to stare angrily at Ash once again. "_You_." she said. "First your mother, and now me. Way to go, Ash."

"But I--I mean--I--_never mind_, but I'll say it anyway. Here it goes: I was very weak in my mom's womb and I don't have any control from the conception on when it comes to your womb, so don't complain!" He sighed and walked into the living room, sitting down and turning on the television.

"Delia," Misty said, turning to face her. "Can I maybe lie down in the spare bedroom for a little while--I've had this terrible backache for almost an hour now."

"Sure you can, sweetie. So you finally bring up my social life? It took you long enough! Anyway, things have been getting very serious lately. I mean, we've known of our mutual love for months now. He could be proposing any day now." Delia replied.

"Thank you, I'll get back up in a little while. I'm sorry, but you know, we've been a little preoccupied lately. And wow, a possible congrats." Misty said, before heading toward the spare room.

"So, how are _you_?" Delia said a moment later, sitting down beside her son on the couch.

Ash sighed and said,

"I'm alright. It has just been…_tricky_ with all of Misty's hormones and mood swings lately, and do not get me started on her unusual food cravings! I mean, I understand that she's pregnant, and I really do wish that there was something I could do to make her feel better, but I have no idea what that would be. Up until lately, I primarily focused on making sure that I did not say the wrong thing, but now, even when I do say what would normally be the_ right _thing, it still ends up being wrong anyway. Man! It's so darn confusing…"

Delia patted her son on the back as he leant forward and placed his face in his hands.

"You're doing a great job being there for her, Ash," she said in a calming voice. "And I can promise you that she absolutely does _**not**_ mean a single harsh thing that she's said to you. To tell you the truth, I was actually happy that you forgot your underwear the night of the conception. You know how I have always wanted grandkids!"

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Misty is very, very irritated right now, what with being overdue and all. But you also have to realize that underneath all that frustration, she's also feeling terrified, because she knows that pretty soon she _will_ have the twins, hopefully being just being just the two of them for this pregnancy, and it will be her first time having a baby at all, let alone two of them. But I'm wondering what: the weirdest craving she had that you remember was…"

Ash sat back upright and looked at his mother.

"I guess I just never thought about her being scared. I mean, the fact that she's irritated, maybe by me, maybe the kids, or maybe even the hormones themselves, is completely obvious, but now that you mention it…I mean, I'm nervous, too, but now that I think about it…well, I think I'd be terrified if I were her. As for the craving, she wanted a pizza. However, she wanted it topped with chocolate-dipped broccoli, fried onion-flavored almonds, and caramelized bananas. I tried a slice, and it wasn't all that bad. And if you marry Professor Oak, won't you get Gary as a grandchild? But I'm very happy for you mom!"

Delia laughed slightly at her son, and said,

"It's so strange to hear you talk about becoming a father, let alone the fact that you're married. But yeah you're right, and thank you!"

Ash laughed, too, and said:

"Yeah, well, regardless of how frustrating, irritating, scary, freaking sweet, or whatever it can be sometimes, I'm also really excited for the babies to get here."

"Glad to hear you say that." Misty said suddenly, as she walked into the living room, feels pain in her side, and then notices a large puddle on the carpet piece right below her. She looks around for any spilled cups. There was none. _Well, Ash, start jumping for joy, and you better not dare make it of the Nurse kind._

"Misty," Ash said. "I thought you were going to take a nap."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to take a nap after a wife's uterus water breaks and experience great pain, especially when it's their own."

"Oh, well okay then. Want to watch some TV with us?"

Misty blinked, and Delia grabbed the remote from Ash, turning the TV off.

"What is it?" he said, looking from one exasperated face to the other.

He thought for a moment, and then it clicked, just like the confiscated remote.

"Wait--did you just say that your water broke?" he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running over to Misty.

"_Yes_," she replied in great pain. "It broke just a couple of minutes ago."

"W-w-well lets g-get you to the-the hospital…yeah, the hospital."

"Already on it." Delia said, picking up the tableside cordless phone.

Misty noticed that Ash was still acting highly nervous, breathing rapidly, as if he were in the throes of a panic attack.

"Ash, baby…calm down, but seriously, you haven't changed a bit," she said, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Hmm?"

"I said calm down, Ash…it's going to be alright."

"Okay…okay…I'm calm, it's just, it hurts me as much as it hurts you that you're in this much pain…are you okay?"

"For right now I am." she answered.

"Well, as Dawn would say, no need to worry!" Ash said, finally seeming to have collected himself. "I'm right here, and I always will be. But hey, look on the bright side, these kids might be the greatest Christmas presents of our lives."

Misty smiled at him. "You're right, no need to worry!"

"You're right Ash; they will be the greatest Christmas presents. I know you are here for me, Ash. I know."


	12. The Gathering

**Chapter 12**

"I'm going to go and call your sisters." Delia said as she walked out of the hospital room.

"Can you call May and Misty while you're at it? I'm sure she'll want to know." "Oh, okay then. Thanks for calling them. To make it easier for all of us, go Togekiss! Use Extremespeed, then use Metronome that will turn into Teleport to get them here as quickly as possible!" Misty commands.

"Toge!" Togekiss says. In the blinks of a few eyes, Togekiss landed in Hoenn.

"Sure, Misty. Well, alright then, I'll be back to check in a few minutes."

"Okay, Mom." Ash replied, before walking over to the side of Misty's bed.

She had only just been admitted into the room about fifteen minutes earlier, and still had not had her first contraction yet. Due to this fact, she found herself anxiously waiting for the first one to occur.

"I've heard horror stories, you know. Women who end up being in labor for almost two days." she said to Ash as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Sure, I haven't had any contractions yet, but when they do happen I'm willing to bet that they're worse than they normally would be. That is why I cannot let my guard down. If I let my guard down, even for just a second, that's when they'll strike."

Ash raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, trying to keep a straight face.

"You sound paranoid."

She made a face at him. "I mean, most expecting parents receive many false labor alarms, so they'd be more paranoid than I am, and that's usually just with one kid."

"I'm sorry, but, '_that's when they'll strike_'? I mean, you're talking like the FBI's coming for you or something like that." Ash continued with a laugh.

Misty sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh really--she's in labor _right now_?"

"Well, her water broke, and we're at the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay then. See you soon, May."

"See you, Ms. Ketchum."

"Gary," May said as she flipped her cell phone closed. "We're going to Kanto, Misty's in labor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to discuss names again?"

"Not particularly, Ash."

"Oh…well, it's still Lulu if we have a girl, right?"

"Eh. I do not know yet, it depends how many girls come out.

Misty sat up more in the bed, a pained expression on her face as she clenched her fists.

"What is it--a contraction?" Ash said, offering her his hand.

"Yeah…" she said through gritted teeth, taking his hand and squeezing it. " …Okay then…it is over. Just to let you know, being pregnant for these last nine months were the most enjoyable of my life, but mostly the last seven and a half were most comfortable." She then eased herself back into laying down.

"I just called May, and apparently Gary," Delia said as she walked into the room. "And Daisy, Violet, Lily, Brock, and Dawn, as well. May and your sisters are on the way, Misty, and the other two will come by a little later on."

"Thanks for calling them."

"Not a problem, dear, and good idea. So, how are _you_ doing, Ash?"

"She just had her first contraction." Ash answered.

"_Oh_, I see."

"Yeah," Misty said. "It wasn't as bad as I had imagined it would be."

"Well…it was only the first contraction, honey." Delia said. "They're not all going to be that…dismissive."

"Oh…so they will get worse…" Misty replied, a note of renewed anxiety in her voice. "I mean, I kind of figured that already, but…"

"You'll be alright," Delia said, placing a hand on Misty's bended knee. "I know it's scary, but trust me--you'll do alright."

"Alright…" Misty said with a sigh, still clearly scared.

"I'm going to go back to the house now. I'll come back later on; call if anything happens."

"Okay Mom, I will." Ash said.

As Delia left the room, Ash took hold of Misty's hand and leant over, kissing her on the forehead.

"What my mom said is right; you're going to be-"

"Don't even try it, Ash."

"What?"

"Don't repeat everything your mother just said and then try to act like you what you're talking about. It annoys me."

Ash blinked. Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to go and snap at him when he was trying to be nice?

"But I do mean this, when we get enough time when we get back home, and actually be able to get some sleep, and the twins are calm enough we will have that protected sex I promised you.

"Hello there," said a voice suddenly.

Ash and Misty looked to see a nurse wheeling another pregnant woman into the room.

"This is Jessie," the nurse said. "She'll be sharing a room with you for the time being, as we've, well, run out of open rooms."

The woman called Jessie looked at Misty. They both gasped, but then Misty had another contraction.

"You!" they shouted at each other, pointing.

"This is going to be a very _long_ night… but it explains the absence of an interrupting attack at the wedding!" Ash said in a low voice, placing a hand over his face.


	13. Catching Up With Old Enemies

**Chapter 13**

"Of all the people in the _world_, why did I end up stuck in here with _you_?" Misty asked, glaring at Jessie as she situated herself comfortably in the hospital bed.

"Well, it's not like I _asked_ the nurse to put me in here. They were out of r-AHHH!" Ash and Misty cover their ears

"Sorry, had a contraction." Jessie says.

"Yeah, we know!"

"Anyway, FYI, we quit Team Rocket after we found out we were wasting our time. When James professed his love for me, we decided our love for each other was more important than capturing, well stealing, any Pokémon, besides the uselessness. Oh, and Ash, we heard about all of your accomplishments, the gym leader anointment, the engagement, the pregnancy, the wedding, everything, Pokémon World Now covered it every night. Congratulations."

"Wait, did she just _CONGRATULATE _US, and call us by our actual…?" The confused parents expecting twins say in unison.

"I also have news for you, besides our own marriage and pregnancy, though heavily related. After you left Sinnoh, we became engaged. I remember as if it was yesterday. James asked me if he could borrow my newly evolved Drifblim. The next day, he asked me if I wanted to go on a ride. It was so romantic. Then, over the former site of the Team Rocket Training Academy, he popped the question. Of course, I accepted, and we decided to gather all of our Pokémon we left behind that meant something to us…"

"First we returned to Eterna City to retrieve James' Cacnea, and Gardenia was there waiting for us. She told us that Cacnea was on the brink of evolving, and wanted James to evolve it. James told Gardenia he was taking it back permanently; Cacnea started glowing after defeating Gardenia's Sunflora. We also retrieved Growlie for James to keep with him at all times, and we used a Fire Stone to make it more of a guard dog. James's parents are still alive, but James was relieved to learn of Jessibelle's death, though at this point it was irrelevant. We also found Benny in Johto, trying to train my old Lickitung. Apparently, Lickitung had difficulties learning Rolllout, which as you most likely know, allows it to evolve. When Lickitung saw me, it immediately recognized me and begged for a release. When he got his wish, he simply touched the vacant Pokeball on my waist. I trained it and then, on the day of our wedding; it evolved into Lickilicky trying to knock us over after we kissed. Soon after, we discovered that that the old couple that was caring for Chimecho passed. That let us retrieve Chimecho. One day, we took a rest, and returned home. There was someone at the door. It was our Arbok and Weezing. They "told" us that the Koffing and Ekans they defended could now defend themselves. They realized that they missed us so much that they came back for us. We were so excited that on that night, we decided to try for our first child. The following day, we discovered that we succeeded, and I was pregnant with our first child. Thus, I am here today, fat as hell. Then, finally, in August of this year, we found out Chimecho bred with Wobbuffet, and just last Thursday, a Chingling hatched from the egg. We want you to have it, as a weddengnancy (engagement wedding, pregnancy) gift. At this current moment, we're waiting for our shiny Wurmple egg that my old Dustox bred. It explained to me that even though it wasn't coming back to me, that a shiny Dustox would do way better at contests than a normal Dustox. On one final note, labor contractions, well they are so much more painful than your Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Wow that was exhausting!"

"That must have been quite a journey, but you really want us to have your Chingling?" Misty and Ash try to understand what is going on.

Both Ash and Misty are interrupted and they covered their ears with their hands as Jessie emitted an absurdly high-pitched scream.

"Yes we do… AAAH! JAMES, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Coming, coming!" James called back as he ran into the room, gasping for breath, his arms carrying three bulky duffle bags. "It was…hard to carry this…and I had trouble…parking the…Hummer H4."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

Ash and Misty uncovered their ears when they saw Jessie drop her head back down on the pillow. They watched as James dropped the bags to the floor before collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Why did you want to bring half the house with you, Jessie?"

"Oh, stop complaining, James!" she snapped back. "You're not the one having to go through this--I am."

James sighed heavily, before turning his attention to the other people in the room.

"What-?" he exclaimed, having only then realized that it was Ash and Misty who happened to be his wife's roommates. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Oh, Ash and I wanted to go on a picnic and just happened to find this cozy little hospital room to be the perfect spot." Misty replied sarcastically, before adding in a shout, "We're having a baby, too--that's why, you dunce!"

"Don't call my husband a dunce!" Jessie said.

"Don't tell me what to do! But fine, I'll call him an idiot!" Misty retorted.

"Don't tell me what to not tell you! Don't call him that either!"

"Don't tell me what to not tell you to tell me!"

"MOOD SWING FIGHT, MOOD SWING FIGHT!" Ash adds.

"SHUT UP ASH-HOLE", the two pregnant patients scream.

"Don't call my husband an Ash-hole! I'm his wife, and I'm the only one allowed to do thaaaat!" Misty counters, but not before another contraction, but then Jessie endured her own contraction.

"Don't tell that guy how to talk to this guy because this guy knows about that guy's whatever!" a joking Meowth joins in.

"Ladies, I like the play on words, but Jessie, what happened to twerp and twerpette?"

"Hello? Have you been listening? We are good people now! However, if we were still TR members, we would start calling redhead over there "Mrs. Twerp", now that you two are married."

"Jessie, sweetheart," James interrupted, getting up and walking over to her. "No one knows what both of you are talking about anymore, especially after Meowth and Ash interrupted! Did you tell them about their gift?"

"Yes I did! James, dear, could you give Ash Chingling's Pokeball?"

"Yes my treasure. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Butch and Cassidy, they fell in love as well, but couldn't conceive naturally, went through IVF, and about fourteen months ago, they gave birth to octuplets!" Jessie and James reveal.

"WOW thanks! We don't know if we'd be able to handle that, even if all of our friends and family help out!" A shocked Misty and Ash respond after getting Chingling.

"I can't believe you fell for that! But really, she gave birth to just one, a boy," James said, chuckling.

Jessie murmured something indistinguishable before sitting up a little straighter, grasping onto James's forearm as she had another contraction. James whimpered slightly as he felt her long fingernails break through the first couple of his skin layers. Ash and Misty again covered their ears with their hands as she emitted a shriek so high-pitched that it could have awakened the deceased. A moment later, the contraction was over. Jessie finally released her husband's arm only to grab the other one, pulling his wrist towards her face so that she could look at his watch.

"Okay," she said. "I think that makes them about seven or eight minutes apart now."

"That's kind of weird." Misty said to Ash.

"What's kind of weird?" he replied.

"The fact that she's been here all of twenty minutes and has had four contractions, and I've only had three, but for us, that's only one and a half contractions per twin."

"Oh, well yeah, I guess."

"I wonder why that is?"

"You could just ask her, Misty."

"You may as well just have told me to go poke a resting pit bull with a stick."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Jessie asked suddenly, her voice full of suspicion. "Is it about me?"

"Why on earth would we be whispering about _you_?" Misty replied incredulously. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Misty was just wondering how come you've been in here for such a short time, yet have already had two contractions." Ash said.

"What the hell?" Misty exclaimed, smacking his shoulder with the back of his hand.

Ash merely shrugged.

"You wanted to know. I asked."

"Well," James spoke up. "I think I can answer all of your questions. See, Jessie has actually been in labor for a few hours now. She refused to believe that the pains she were feeling were contractions until her water broke. Also, not everyone has the same contraction patterns!"

"Oh," Ash replied. "But why did she refuse to believe it? And what took you so long to catch a Sinnoh Pokémon?"

"Because," Jessie answered. "My due date is two weeks away. I shouldn't be going through this yet, but _of course_ it decides that it wants to surprise me by being born tonight."

"Huh," Misty said. "I consider you lucky. I'm a week and a half overdue with my twins."

"Twins?" James repeated.

"Yeah, twins." Misty replied.

"Wow…I can't imagine Jessie having twins…I mean, she's been scary enough just carrying the one baby." James says

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the redhead replied, sitting up in the bed and taking a swing at James.

He promptly evaded.

"That looked like it was a close one." Ash said. "Nice dodge, you looked like a Ninjask by evading with that much speed."

"Yes, well..." James replied. "I've had months of practice at it now."

Jessie aimed another swing at him, this time making contact.

"Of course, there's always room for improvement…," he said, rubbing the side of his face that had just been hit.

"Whoa…" Misty said. "Aren't you glad I'm not all that bad to you, Ash?"

Ash simply glanced at his wife, selecting not to reply.

"What?" she asked. "Well I'm not."

He looked away from her, willing himself not to point out the several times that she had, indeed, almost as bad as Jessie just had been about things.

"Okay, there was that one time where I threatened to brain you with the bedside lamp." she admitted.

"Yeah…and it was all because I forgot to put sprinkles on your ice cream, too." Ash murmured in a low voice.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh…must be hearing things. But seriously, aside from that one incident, I've been pretty mellow about things, don't you think?"

Ash snorted.

"Did you just…snort?" Misty asked.

"Oh my G-d, I'm sorry," Ash said, turning back to face her. "But Misty--my love, my life, my heart, my _everything,_ except being my Pokémon--you _have_ been almost as bad as Jessie at times. I'm sorry--really, I am--and I'm probably a jerk for telling you this while you're in labor, but-"

"That's right, Ash, I _am_ in labor--_with your children_--but, no, go right ahead and tell me how horrible I am."

"That's not what I--what I meant was--there was more than the lamp incident, okay? That's all I'm saying."

"Yeah?" Misty replied. "That's really all you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I won't have to hear you talk anymore."

The two of them covered their ears again as Jessie screamed out, this time joined by James, who was belting out,

"My arm, my arm, my poor, poor arm! Oh God, my arm!"

"See?" Misty shouted over the noise. "I could be doing _that_ to you!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will be soon enough!"

"Yeah?" Misty replied as the screaming ended.

She reached over to the stand beside the hospital bed and picked up the bedside lamp by its base.

"Maybe it's time to make good on my threat…


	14. The 3rd Couple Arrives

**Chapter 14**

"Hello there," May says to a nurse at the front desk in the hospital. "I was just wondering if you could please tell me which room my friend is in? Her name is Misty Williams-Ketchum."

"Yes, just let me check…" the nurse answered. " …Ah, okay. Misty Williams-Ketchum--she's in room 101."

"Alright, thank you." May said. "C'mon Gary, you real Slowpoke, let's go find her room."

Misty took hold of Ash's hand and screamed at the top of her lungs, in the throes of another contraction, just as a nurse wheeled Jessie out of the room, heading for the delivery room. Misty had been quite outraged when Jessie was told that it was time for her to go have the baby.

"But I was here first! I'm giving birth to more children!" she had shouted at the old, fragile-looking nurse. "Why is it _her_ turn?"

"Turn?" Ash had questioned.

"Oh, shut up Ash!" Misty exclaimed. "You have no _idea_ what I'm going through now--I can say whatever I want!"

Now, though, Misty had finally stopped screaming.

"That must've been some contraction, huh?" Ash remarked, nursing the hand that Misty had just practically crushed.

"Yeah, and it was only a few minutes away from the last one, too." she replied, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Hello," a doctor said as they entered the room. "Let's see how you're coming along.

May counted the room numbers as she and Gary walked down the hospital corridor. They found room 101 within a few minutes, but decided to wait to go in when they saw a doctor in there.

"Now," the doctor said. "Your contractions are remarkably close together, considering how short a time you've been in labor, which suggests that you will be heading for the delivery room very shortly. I have to go check on another patient now, but I will be back in little bit to check on you. Did you tell me before that you feel with this abnormal weight gain and all else that you say you've gone through, that you think you are having triplets? Well, call it motherly instinct."

"Okay. Thank you. At least you whispered that last part to me, I don't think my husband would be able to handle it yet. If anything I should be the one telling him, _somehow_." Misty said.

"Misty! There you are!" May exclaimed as she entered the room just after the doctor left.

She walked over to the bed and gave her still technically pregnant friend a hug.

"How are you? I saw Togekiss fly over to me and Gary, and it told me what was going on."

"Good." Misty answered. "That is, considering the fact that I'm trying to bring not one, maybe not two, but possibly three people into the world."

"And how are _you, _Ash?" Gary asked, striding across the room to stand beside his friend.

"I'm good." he replied. "That is, considering the fact that I'll probably never regain full use of my left hand."

Gary chuckled.

"Oh, hey!" Ash said suddenly, addressing both Gary and May. "You guys won't believe who was in here just before you got here."

"Who?" May asked.

"Team Rocket, the Pikachu-obsessed ones, to be specific." Ash answered.

"No way!" May replied.

"Yep." said Dawn.

"Wow…" May said. "I can't imagine Jessie and James having a baby…"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I actually felt kind of sorry for James. Jessie kept screaming at him, threatening him, and-"

"Kind of like what I'm doing to you during the contractions?" Misty asked suddenly, interrupting Ash. "Well, if you feel sorry for him, you must feel sorry for yourself, too, right? Having to be in here with me while I'm all despicable and frightening--so that's how it is, huh?"

"What're you--I didn't--"

"Because if that's how you _really_ feel, Ash, then you don't _have_ to be in here with me."

"What?"

"Get out. Leave. Don't worry about the fact that I'm having your children--just go."

"But I--"

"Go."

"Misty, my flower…"

"Go! _Now, _or else you'll end up being admitted to the ICU!"

Ash jumped back slightly, putting his hands up, as if in surrender.

"I'll be back in a few minutes anyway, Misty." he said, before turning and walking out of the room, Gary following behind him.

"Where are you going, Gary, sweetie guy?" May asked.

"I'm going to go schedule for a vasectomy." he replied, his voice sounding so high pitched its like he was barely speaking.


	15. Birth of a Family

**Chapter 15**

Hey, Mom. Hello, Daisy, Lily, Violet." Ash said, walking up to both his mother, and sisters-in-law, as they walked into the hospital lobby.

"Hi Ash, hey Gary." Delia replied.

"Hello." Daisy, Violet and Lily all said. "So, what room is our dear Misty in?"

"101." Ash replied. "May's in there with her."

"Okay, I'm going to go see her."

"And I think I'm going to go to the cafeteria." Gary said, still in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"What's with him?" Delia asked.

"I _think_ that Misty just scared him out of wanting to ever become a father." Ash replied.

"Oh. How so?"

"Well, I basically said something completely innocent, thereby causing her to scream at me for a couple of minutes, before ultimately throwing me out of her room."

Delia placed a hand to her mouth, trying to cease her laughter.

"Great…" Ash sighed. "Now my own mother is laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, honey." Delia said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sure Misty didn't really mean it. She's not in her best disposition right now."

"Yeah…I know."

"Why do I have to be so horrible, sis?" Misty exclaimed, sobbing hysterically.

"Oh, you're not horrible, Mis." Daisy replied in a soothing tone.

"Yes, I am!" she continued to wail. "I threw him out of the room, Dais! I don't even remember what he did, but I threw him out!"

"Now, now, Misty." Delia said, patting her daughter-in-law on the back. "That doesn't make you horrible. In fact, I threw _Ash's_ father from the room when I was in labor with Ash."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes. It's perfectly normal for a woman to get upset and hormonal in this situation."

"And what ever happened to your husband?" Misty asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it!" Delia started to cry.

"I understand. Truth is, my parents drowned at sea eighteen months before I met Ash. That is why my sisters and I ran the place! We all used to be in the aquatic shows before they died."

"Yeah," May added. "My dad told me that when my mom was in labor with me, she had him physically removed from the room by a couple of male nurses…he never did tell me _why_, though. I remember when Max was coming that he had to beg to stay."

"What has he been doing? I mean Max has missed everything that has happened the last seven and a half months." Ash inquired.

"He's been obsessed over 'catching them all'! How crazy is that?"

Misty giggled a couple of times at this, before gasping suddenly. She clutched her stomach and scrunched her eyes closed as she emitted a shrill scream.

May speeds into the hospital lobby a few moments later.

"Ash!" she called out.

"What is it?" he replied, turning at the sound of his name being called.

"It's Misty--they're wheeling her to the delivery room _right now_. Hurry and go!"

Ash nodded once, saw something plump and pink with a marker in hand, before taking off at full speed.

"Ash, you dunce!" May called out again, and caught him by his collar causing him to stop in his tracks. "The delivery room's in the other direction!"

"I know that, but I just saw an old Pokémon friend that might make things easier for Misty and me! I'm going to go catch it!"

"Fine!" His Hoenn traveling partner says.

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ash exclaimed as he ran into the room. "I'm here, Mist-AAAH!"

There was a resounding crash as Ash slid into a tray of various medical instruments, knocking both them, and him, to the ground.

A doctor opened the door and slipped her head through the door of the delivery room. "Oh, I have an update on Jessie and James Teemiroc. She gave birth to fraternal twins, a girl and a boy almost two hours ago, and they named her Giovanna and him Jamie. She says that the boy was a complete surprise, and told me that you might've been interested in knowing."

"Of course. Wait, SHE GAVE BIRTH TO **_TWINS_**??" Everyone in KNH Room 101 sigh & scream, including Ash and Misty.

"Anyway, are you okay? And since when is my name Mistaaah?" Misty asked, peering as much over the side of the bed as she could without seeing her stomach.

"Yeah." he said, giggling while scuttling to his feet. "I'm fine. I even got you another gift. What about you, Misty--are you alright?"

"So far." she answered. "I'm still kind of scared, though. How insane is that, huh, that I wait until now to really fear? Oh, and call it motherly instinct, but I was right! So, what's the gift?"

"About what Misty?" Ash asked, brushing some hair out of her overly perspiring face with his hand. "It's alright to be frightened. Heck, if I were you, I don't know if I'd be able to keep myself together."

"Not helping, Ash. Think about it, the extreme hormones, overly overeating, and the abnormal pregnancy weight gain, even for a woman expecting twins?"

"Okay, okay--I'm sorry. The point is that I know you are scared, but everything is going to be all right. I will be right here with you. Even if you attempt to throw me out again, I am not going anywhere. Wait… are you trying to say…?"

Ash took hold of Misty's hand and entangled their fingers together. "Hold on tight!"

"Okay Misty," he said, slightly squeezing her hand. "We can do this. We're gonna be the very best parents, like no-one ever was! We all live in a whole new world, with Pokemon! They'll be born to be winners! This dream life will last forever! Remember, as a team, we're unbeatable! The power's in our hands! It's time for a whole new adventure to finally begin! We will be heroes to these kids!"

"Okay, Ash, I know, and I get it! You're trying to apply as many theme songs as possible to our looming parenthood." she replied with a smile and a wink, squeezing his hand back.

* * *

"Awww…" May said as she took one of the _**three**_ babies from Misty. "She's so _little_…"

"And so is he… oops! Excuse me! Both hes!" Delia said, cradling the other one. "Although, it is expected with pregnancies containing more than twins, or so I've heard."

"So, have you guys picked out the names yet?" May asked as she handed the little pink bundle off to Dawn.

"First of all, Ash and I have agreed that we're fed up with your obsession of picking names." Misty answered. "We decided to name your goddaughter Alexis."

"My gggg…my goddaughter?" May replied, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Oh, and we also grant you babysitting duty whenever you come and visit us."

"Ohhh, I feel so honored!" May cried. "Oh my God-- you guys, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"So, I take it you like the idea?" Ash said with a simper.

"Yes, of course." May replied, smiling as she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"Speaking of liked ideas, I think that I'd need six to eight weeks with the kids before I start battling with you full time at the gym. Oh, Ash, you said something about another gift?" Misty realizes, and tells Ash.

"Already on it. The bleachers are stroller accessible, so they could watch, but that will be when they are at least eight weeks old. I have decided to close the gym until then, unless there are any volunteers, but I think challengers would want to battle us. I told you Misty, I do not want you ever to not have me at your side. I want our kids to know who their father is, and that he cares. Oh yeah, the gift! Come on out! Wigglytuff!"

"Wiggly!"

"Do you notice anything about this Wigglytuff?" Ash asks, pointing out the marker "microphone". "Yes, this Wigglytuff is the Jigglypuff that followed us through most of our journey that always drew on us after we fell asleep. When you kicked me out, I saw the pink puff running around outside, I chased after it, battled it with Pikachu, and caught it. Now, I know you are asking why. Well, using Sing, Wigglytuff will make our kids fall asleep easier, giving us more alone time. As for our protection from the attack, mom will let us borrow Mr. Mime and his "Soundproof" ability, which blocks all sound attacks." Ash explains, now exhausted.

"That's very sweet son. But what did you name the boys?" Delia asked as she handed Alexis to Daisy and took the youngest infant boy instead.

"The youngest is named Jackson, but we nicknamed him Jax." Ash replied. "Because Misty is way too obsessed with Mortal Kombat and other classic video games."

"I am not!" she answers back angrily. "But still that was very sweet of you to close the gym for us!"

"Did you, or did not, want to name the girl Sonya?"

"Okay, fine, maybe I am just a little bit obsessed." she admitted with a small laugh, taking Alexis in her arms as Delia handed her back. "But I think Alexis suits her just fine, anyway."

"Uh… hello? You did not finish answering my question! What is the name of my other grandson?" Delia asked.

"Oh, sorry! We named him Louis Cary, as a pun off Lucario. We thought it would be pretty cute."

"It is, and I still can't believe the two of you are parents." May said, still teary-eyed. "No offense. You two have inspired me so much, I hope Gary isn't serious about the vasectomy, because I'm really starting to think he's the one, and I really want one of my own."

"None taken, and a possible congrats." Ash replied as he now cradled his oldest son. "Just be careful that you two are already wed." You know, I think you all should get used to Misty and I being parents.

"Uh…what does that mean?" May asked in a confused tone. "The latter part, not the former. That part I already understand!"

"Well, it's not like the triplets will be our only children. I mean, we will eventually have more. We both agreed to a big family."

Misty giggled nervously before saying,

"Ash, sweetie, my Pokémon master, I have just given birth to your triplets, and even though I have said I enjoyed being pregnant and meant it, I'm not really ready for having another one any time soon. "

"Oh, I know, Misty. However, you will want more eventually, right? I mean, that's what you told me just two days ago."

"Yes, I did say that, but at least give ourselves twelve to eighteen months with these three before we actually try for more children."

"Okay, okay, fine...Besides, I know you'll change your mind anyway once these two are older. You'll miss having a tiny little baby to hold."

Misty sighed droopily.

"Yeah, and I'll probably end up having a set of twins, too, which was we originally thought for the last five months."

"Hmm," Ash replied. "That'd definitely be the way to get a big family really quickly."

Misty stared at him in disbelief.

"In fact," he continued, apparently not becoming aware of the vein throbbing in his wife's forehead. "Maybe you could go sequential. These three kids, then twins, and then just one. Six children in around four or five years time--that'd work."

"Okay--I've had enough--where's that lamp?" Misty exclaimed, handing Louis back to May.

"Uh oh! Now it's the postpartum round of mood swings!" Ash realized.

"You better run Ash!" All of the women, led by Misty, in the room yell.


	16. Coming Home

**Chapter 16**

"Oh my G-d! What am I doing? Ash, get back here! I'm sorry!" A guilty Misty demands, putting the lamp down before she even gets up.

"Thank you! You've finally come to your senses!" A grateful Ash sighs.

"Not exactly, Kingdra! Come on out and use Twister coated by a Bubblebeam on my husband!"

"King!" The seahorse Pokémon cries as he follows his trainer's orders, who meanwhile is laughing at her husband's suffering.

"Wow, Misty, that'd be great for contests!" May points out.

"Yeah, I know. You know people; you can all go home now. Ash, the kids, and I will join you in a few days."

"You sure Mist? We really want to stay here with you!" Daisy asks, speaking for all of Misty's sisters.

"I'm sure! Just go!" Misty tells her.

Three days later…

"Well kids, we're getting very close to your new home, with your beautiful bedroom, and amazing luxuries! But first, we're visiting Grandma!" Ash tells his newborn triplets while driving his 2009 Honda Pilot.

"Yeah. Life is going to be great. I am so excited for our life together. Did you know that we have the cutest kids on Earth?" Misty says, sitting in the second row just in case her babies started crying.

"Doy! I am just surprised that none of them had any health problems that would force us to leave them behind at the hospital!"

"Yeah, I know! Ash, can you believe how much pampering I have received over the last nine months? I mean obviously the ring and the kids were the greatest gifts you have ever given me, but we received four Pokémon! I understand that they were gifts representing friendship, but the baby clothes, the baby's luxuries, our wedding gifts; I just feel that I got a little too much! Oh wait, Ash, here's the exit!" Misty analyzes, before realizing that they were seconds away from missing the desired exit.

Minutes later…

"We're here!" Husband and wife say in unison.

They get out of the car, while the redhead takes Lou and Jax while her hat-wearing husband takes Alexis.

"Wow it feels great to be home!" Misty says

"I know. Do you think Mom cleaned up the amniotic fluid yet?'

"Probably. I can't believe I lost all of my pregnancy weight in just three days!"

"Yeah, and I think you are skinnier now than you were when this whole thing started! Now we open the door and…

"SURPRISE!" Hundreds of people bellow inside Delia Ketchum's home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so short! It is my first completely original chapter! 


	17. Welcome Home Surprise Party

Here I go... my second original chap!

**Chapter 17**

"OMG!" Ash and Misty react.

"Welcome home son! I know how you two must be completely exhausted after what you have been through the last 8 months, so we decided to give you some relaxation."

"SO YOU THROW US A PARTY? HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT RELAXING? Do you not remember what we went through? How are we going to peacefully get our newborn triplets to sleep?" Ash says, confused with his mother's reasoning.

"Honey! Be grateful! Look how many of the friends we promised to meet up with and didn't are here!" His beautiful wife of a little more than four months points out.

"But wait! Not only are CODs here, but an old friend! One who admired you for being Brock's original flirt breaker! Don't worry, I'll take the kids up to Ash's old room and get them to sleep, I'll just need Wigglytuff from you Ash!" Delia corrects Misty.

"Long time no see Ash! Congratulations! And where's my battle you promised me?" Max, now 14, says, appearing out of the shadows.

"Well I haven't seen you since we left the Battle Frontier! You cannot blame me for that! But sure, how about I follow up on my promise tomorrow at 3 PM? And here you go Mom!" Ash argues while handing over Wigglytuff, Jax, Louis, and Alexis.

"Fine, but I want it to be a double battle, because I have a very special friend with me. Hey sweetie! Get over here! Nevertheless, Ash, I have to ask you this because it's getting on my nerves. Is it now true that you only need to be eight years old to become a trainer?"

"Coming Max-ificent!" a very familiar sounding girl responds.

"Molly Hale? What are you doing here? To answer your question Max, yes, but because I run the closest gym to Pallet, it always takes the eights at least three tries to finally beat me!"

"Yeah, it's me! Long time no see! Remember, my father and your mother have known each other for years, so the visit was fitting. Well, May told Max, my honey oat bunch, who has been traveling with me since we started our journeys about what has gone on between you two for the last few months. Congrats you two!" Molly says. She now looks like the teenager form of herself that battled Brock in Spell of the Unown.

"Thanks, but how are your parents doing? I haven't seen them in like 15 years! But let me guess, their research lately has involved Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, and Giratina, and the battles between them?" Ash asks.

"Oh yeah, of course... Mom, Dad, come say hello! But wait, how did you know?" Molly calls.

"Coming dear! I just need to help your mother get down the stairs!" A distant Professor Hale tells his daughter.

"I was there, that's why! Didn't you see the news about what happened in Alamos Town? So, what Pokémon have you two caught? I have heard, Max, that you become obsessed with catching them all, am I right? Don't worry I know how that feels!" Ash inquires.

"To name just my party, I have evolved my Ralts into a Gallade; I have a Chatot, a Metang, a Mightyena, a Poliwrath, a Porygon-Z, and a Bibarel. My mom is taking care of the rest of them at home. I have caught at least 45 species so far." Max says.

"And you Molly?" Misty asks.

"I've caught a Teddiursa, now an Ursaring, my first, a Jynx, a Budew, a Cleffa, an Ampharos, an Igglybuff, and a Nidorina. At home, I have my Phanpy, a Burmy, a Combee, and a... oh hi Mom! Hey Misty, notice anything?" Molly says explaining her party, then hinting to Misty about Mrs. Hale and her stature and condition.

"Wow! Mrs. Hale, first, it is so nice to meet you, and second, you're pregnant? Congratulations! Sorry if I said it too rudely! Looking at you, and feeling your stomach rather makes me miss my pregnancy already, reminding me of how enjoyable it was... DON'T GET ANY IDEAS MISTER OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH THAT LAMP!... Sorry! Anyway, Mrs. Hale you look great, how far along are you!?" Misty realizes, and then glares at Ash after she knew he would hear that.

"It's alright and thank you, it is so nice to finally meet you as well. With Molly on her journey, her father and I felt like there was something missing in our lives. We decided to try for another child. We were very excited when we found out, and we have everything ready for our homecoming."

"Well congratulations. Molly, you must be very excited that you're finally getting a little sibling. So Mrs. Hale, give us the 411!" Ash uttered.

"OK then, but I should be the one saying congrats. But as long as you are asking, I am eight and a half months pregnant with our first son, our second child in total. I have gained 64¾ pounds. My weirdest craving has been a ham and falafel smoothie. Molly is so excited that she and Max came home a few weeks ago to help me out. Molly brought me a Pokénav after I fell on my Pokégear. How about we register each other so we could keep in touch? And call me Patricia! Remember, my husband is the researcher, though I do occasionally come along." Mrs. Hale, a pigtail-wearing brunette, tells the new parents, admiring her very round belly.

"Well thank you Mrs. Hale, I mean _Patricia_. Now Max, as long as Molly is battling with you, can Misty accompany me in battle?" Ash asks while registering himself in Mrs. Hale's PokeNav.

"Of course Ash! You're saying that Misty's the co-Gym Leader now?"

"Yeah, she is my wife after all! Didn't you hear it on the news?"

"But Ash, you promised I wasn't doing any Gym Battles until we were all comfortable!" Misty interrupts.

"Mist, it is only one gym battle! Hey look at it this way; they would be exposed to Pokémon at such a young age that they'll start liking it!"

"That's true! I guess it couldn't hurt! How about we keep Pokémon like Charizard, Blastoise, and Gyarados, Pokemon that might scare them, at the Gym after we close up shop for the night, but bring in the cuter Pokémon to entertain them?"

"Sounds good! So how about we start partying already?"

"You're righ..." Misty starts saying, before she is interrupted by a voice easily recognized as Gary Oak's.

* * *

"ATTENTION PARTY PEOPLE PLUS POKEMON!! I INTERRUPT THIS STORY FOR A VERY SPECIAL MOMENT!! And Misty, Ash, I'm sorry if I'm stealing your spotlight! (He turns to May) May, these last few months have been the greatest of my life. You have taught me so much about Pokemon Contests. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, more gorgeous than those cheerleaders I had when I first started my journey. May Maple, you're smart, pretty, caring, and kind, and I love you. So May Maple, WILL YOU MARRY ME?? He takes out a red diamond ring in the shape of a Torchic and shows it to May.

"Oh Gary, I love you too! Yes I will marry you, and no I am not a month and a half pregnant with your child, nor am I pregnant at all!" May says, without having a tear-filled breakdown, accepting Gary's proposal, and winks at Misty, making a joke about her best friend and how the night of her husband's proposal unfolded.

"WAIT A MINUTE!! Does that mean your ex-rival is going to be my brother-in-law??"

"Yes, and Misty is the one that introduced them!" Ash points out.

"WOW!! I remember watching the Silver Conference on TV, which I told you about the day we met, and I saw you battling him! Who knew that eight years later, my sister would become his wife?" Max points out to Ash.

"No one actually, but now we have two reasons to have this party, WHICH WE HAVE YET TO DANCE AT!!" Misty reminds her husband.

"Oh, right! LET'S PARTY!!"

"Not yet!" A shrilly voice calls out.

"Aww, come on! Oh, hi Professor Oak! I hear your relationship with Mom is going well!" Ash says.

"Yeah, sorry I missed the birth and all. I was packing up my stuff and my phones were in the boxes." Sammy explains.

"You mean...?" Misty asks.

"Yep, Oakie and I are living together!" Delia says, returning from getting the triplets to sleep.

"Oh Mom! Congratulations!" Ash says, giving a loving hug to Delia.

"And we've decided that when we get married, that instead of using plastic surgery, that we borrow your Togekiss to use Roar of Time to turn back the clock to his appearance at my age, making it so he lasts longer!" Mom explains.

"That's interesting, so are you getting married immediately?" Misty asks.

"No, but we will! We've decided on a fancy proposal within the next year! Isn't that right my Oakie-shoo?"

"That's right, my sweetie schnukkerneuf!"

"And so we add another reason to have this party, WHICH WE HAVE YET TO DANCE AT!!" Misty reminds her husband.

"Oh, right! Now LET'S PARTY!!"

* * *

Next Chapter will be more partying, and then the Gym Battle! Yeah I know I miss the accent but it does not work on this! Yo cascade, since I changed your story around by changing characters and adding dialogue, and a plot twist, you could take my ideas of the last couple chapters and make your sequel out of it!


	18. The Surprises Keep On Coming

**Chapter 18**

"Hey guys, so, are you as excited about this as I am? I can't believe he proposed this soon!" May says, trying to get someone to congratulate her on her engagement.

"I don't think that is possible, but we can't believe it either! But you do realize he's like 4 years older than you, right?" Ash says.

"I do, but I'm 18, I am old enough to marry! It's not like I have school to worry about!" May responds.

"Well congratulations, sis. I'm very happy for you. I'M GONNA GET A BIG BROTHER!! I'M GONNA GET A BIG BROTHER!!"

"Don't get too excited Max! You'll have plenty of time to spend with us if you want," May says, when she gets a call on her PokeNav's Video Phone (which all recent model has) from her parents "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Hi sweetie, congrats, Gary seems like a great guy! But we have news of our own to tell you, and it is very important." Norman and Caroline tell their newly engaged daughter.

"What is it? Hold on... MAX! GET OVER HERE!! MOM & DAD HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL US!!"

"MAY, I'm right here! Hi mom! What do you need to tell us? Is it anything bad? Am I in trouble?"

"Hello son, no it is nothing bad, it is actually very good news, and no you are not in trouble, but you know how your mom has been sick lately, and we went to the doctor, and... OW!" Norman tries to tell her son, before being elbowed by his wife, the mother of his children.

"What your father is trying to say is... I'M HAVING A BABY!!"

"WHAT?? Mom! Wow, congratulations! We thought you would have started menopause by now! That wasn't meant as an insult but, wow! I can't believe this!"

"We know. Well, by August, Max, you'll be a big brother!"

"Alright bye Mom! See you next week! Could I just have a look and see how far along you are?" May says.

"There's barely anything dear! I'm only two weeks along!"

"Oh really, well tell me everything when I get there!" May bids as she hangs up, slightly shocked.

"Will do my Grand Festival Champion!" Caroline responds.

Ash and Misty, who are dancing through the whole conversation, stop to fiind out what the call was about.

"Oh, hi Mist! Apparently, my mom is pregnant! Both Max and I were very surprised, but nevertheless very excited."

"Wait, isn't she a little old to be having children? So yeah, I'd be surprised too." Ash asked.

"That's exactly what we asked! But at least I have another motivation for tomorrow's battle!" Max says

"True, however, why does it seem that every couple we know has gotten pregnant over the last year?" Misty ponders.

"Wait, what do you mean, Misty?" Gary says as he walks over.

"Oh, hi sweetie! MMMMWAH! I just found out that my mother is actually pregnant again, and thus, apparently, she's still young enough to _get_ pregnant, which really surprised me and Max. What Misty means is, first Drew and Solidad, then her and Ash, then Specer and Patricia Hale, ad now my parents. Nurse Pewter Joy and Brock have been trying nonstop for weeks. That's basically every couple we know, except you and I." May explains to her husband-to-be.

"But I thought you aren't pregnant!" Gary says, wondering what his bride-to-be is hiding.

Don't worry, I'm not! But, remember, we agreed that we were going to start a family and have children, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did, so I guess the theme of this party is officially 'Family Expansion' wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah but I am still wondering why!" Max says.

"Must be this author!" Gary brought up.

The whole group cackles their way to a half hour less partying.

"Well, anyway maybe another couple of hours of partying, and then Misty and I will head back, catch up on sleep, and alone time, to get ready for tomorrow's gym battle!"


	19. Promise Fulfilled and a Family Delivered

Finally, The moment we've been waiting for since AG191-The Ash vs. Max Battle!  
Misty's Starmie is Starash and Ash's Starmie is Misty's Staryu, that Misty gave when they first started dating.

**Chapter 19**

(The next day...)

"So Max, are you ready to battle one of your closest friends?"

"As ready as I've ever been, especially now that I've got some help!" Max says with his arm around Molly's waist.

"Good luck sweetie! I love you! Remember to just kick their asses, and have fun with it!" Patricia says, reclining on the gym's bleachers.

"Mom, the way I've been looking at it is, even if I lose this battle, you're still carrying my little brother, and I have still got my supportive boyfriend, which I believe are victories within themselves." Molly says while feeling her mother's stomach, or as she put it, 'hugging her brother', for good luck.

"Wow, that's very insightful of you to say kiddo. Best wishes on the battle." Professor Hale tells his daughter.

Misty is sitting on the bleachers next to the three carriages restraining her babies, while breastfeeding little Jax, with May and Gary sitting beside her, making out during the feedings. For the first time in eight months, she was able to put her Pokeballs around her waist. "So, are you weady to see your mommy and daddy in a Pokemon battle? Are you excited? Of course you are! Of course you are! Awww, you thwee are the cutest! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Misty says tickling and kissing Lou, Jax, and Alexis, as they all laugh.

"C'mon Misty! Are you ready?"

"Duh!"

"This battle will now begin between Viridian City Gym Leaders Ash Ketchum and Misty Williams-Ketchum against the challengers Max Maple and Molly Hale. Each side will use six Pokemon total, and any participant can substitute more than once. GO! Hi honey!"

"Alright, Garchomp! I choose you!!"

"Gar!"

"GO! POLITOED! SPOTLIGHT!"

"Poli! Politoed!

"GO! Chatot! Show 'em your smarts!

"Chaaatot!"

"Go Jynx, do your stuff!"

"Jyyynx!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Garchomp, use Protect!"

"Politoed, use Perish Song!"

A green barrier protects Garchomp from hearing Perish Song.

"Uh, oh! Maxxy! DO SOMETHING!" Molly says, depending on her boyfriend.

"Chatot! Use Hail!"

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!"

Chatot starts summoning hail in the shape of various Pokemon, creating craters in the field, while Garchomps meteors makes the Gym slightly closer to sea level.

"Nice one Maxxy! Now, Jynx use Blizzard!"

"Ash, tell Garchomp to use Protect again! Remember, dragon and ground-type Pokemon are weak to ice-type attacks. It's 4x the damage!" Misty tells her husband.

"You heard her Garchomp!"

A small green sphere appears in front of Garchomp, tries to enlarge, but then it disappears, meaning that Protect has failed to utilize.

"What?"

Blizzard hits Garchomp, and it faints!

"Garchomp is unable to battle!" Brock says.

"All right Molls! Nice job!"

"Way to go Molly! Your brother's rooting for ya!"

"Pidgeot, come on out and use Mirror Move!"

"Pidge!"

Mirror Move Blizzard makes Chatot faint.

"Chatot is also unable to battle!"

"Metang, come on out!"

"Met!"

"Pidgeot, come back. Typholsion, I choose you! Use Eruption and spread it out so Jynx and Metang have nowhere to run!"

"Typh!"

Molten rocks and lava comes out of Typhlosion's back, spread all over the field, hitting Metang and an already-damaged Jynx. Both Pokemon faint.

"Oh no!"

"Metang and Jynx can't battle any longer!"

"Alright! Now we're going to use our most loyal Pokemon! Go! Gallade!" Max calls.

"Gall!"

"Go Ursaring!" Molly calls.

"Sariiiiing!"

"Typhlosion, use Focus Blast on Ursaring!"

"You too Ursaring!"

Two gigantic blue spheres appear in front of their respective chests, They go towards each other collide, then rub off eachother, pass each other, reach their destinations and create a large puff of smoke that engulfs the stadium. Everyone closes their mouths, while Spencer protects Patricia in order to protect his unborn son, and. After the smoke clears up, everyone sees Typhlosion on a limp and...

"Ursaring is unable to..."

Typhlosion collapses, and everyone lets out a gasp.

"Excuse me, that changes everything, IT'S A DOUBLE KO! Typhlosion AND Ursaring are unable to battle!"

"Alright, that's it! JIRACHI! COME ON OUT!!"

"Budew, come on out!" Molly says

"What? Its not supposed to wake up for another 992 years!" Ash, Misty, Brock and May said, realizing that it is probably the same Jirachi frm Movie Six.

"Well the come crashed near Vermillion while you two were prepping for your joy bundles. The crash caused such a headache that Jirachi is eternally like every other Pokemon, awake every day! It flew right to me in Sootopolis and I've had it ever since!"

"Wait, Ash I have an idea! Politoed use Perish Song before Ash calls out his next Pokemon, then use U-turn!"

Politoed follows orders and returns to its Pokeball. "Come on out, Togekiss! Use Forced Metronome, and use Roar of Time to skip 3 battle turns, then use Extremespeed before you hear Perish Song and it makes you faint!"

"Wait, since when does Roar of Time skip turns in battle?" Max, trying to be a smart-alec asks.

"If it could rip the space-time continuum open, then we can go forward in time, can't we?"

Immediately...

"Jirachi and Budew are unable to battle! The winners are Ash and Misty Ketchum!"

"ALL RIGHT!! MMMMWAH!" Misty and Ash say in celebration.

"Googoogooogagagaga!" Louis, Jax, and Alexis scream, but their parents knew that they were cheering for them.

"Well, we could definitely say that Perish Song is killer? Right?" A defeated Max asks, while shaking hands with Ash.

"Yeah, I guess. But Max, you were great. You were able to beat Typhlosion and Garchomp! Don't be put down by this defeat, you really did put up a great fight."

"Ash, you're right. Don't worry, you will not get a repeat of my performance after you defeated my father!"

"I know, my boyfriend is the best in the world, emphasis on boyfriend. We couldn't believe it. Mom you must be so proud of me."

"I am sweetie, the battle was very exci... Ooooy! Uh... Molls, you may have lost the battle, but you're winning a brother!"

"Wait, mom, you mean...?" Molly asks.

"Yeah, my water broke just a couple of minutes ago. We need to get to the hospital now! Molly, tell your father to get out of the bathroom and into the car! AAAAH!!"

* * *

6 hours, 12 minutes, and 24 seconds later...

"Wow. It's finally over. I have a son! Look how cute he is! Darling come take a look at your newborn son!" Patricia says.

"So, what did you name this handsome little boy?" Misty asks.

"We named him Bryce, from a portmanteau of Pryce and a corrupt form of Byron. At first we thought that Bryce was a girl's name, for example Bryce Dallas Howard, but we looked it up and discovered that the name Bryce is also applied to boys as well. Hey, Molly, would you like to hold your little brother?" New mom of two Patricia Hale explains.

"Would I!? Awww, hi Bryce, I'm your big sister, Molly! Soon, your mommy and Daddy are going to introduce you to Pokemon, and in eight years, I'm going to help you train to become the world's next Pokemon Master!"

"Uhhh, guys, I think that this would be a good time for Joy to make an announcement. As you know, ever since we married a few weeks before the whole "wedding and a baby" fiasco with Ash and Misty, we knew that we wanted to start our own family. Well, here I am, a Pokemon **_and_** human breeder!" Brock explains

"What Brocko is making a joke out of is that I, Nurse Pewty Joy Harrison II, am pregnant with our first child." Nurse Joy makes clearer to everyone.

"I told you that this was going to happen, Gary!" May tells her husband-to-be.

"Look, I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything, but this doesn't come as a surprise to any of us, nor is it as notable. I mean when Misty found out she was pregnant, we weren't even married, and that was before we knew there were three children in there. Spencer and Patricia only appeared once prior to the party, and she didn't even speak. We all thought Caroline was too old to get pregnant, and that's what made hers so noteworthy. You told us how you and Brock were trying for children, so we expected this to happen. But don't worry, we'll be there for you, and we're very happy for you." Ash politely explains.

"Ash, don't worry I understand! Well, I think its about time we get going and leave the Hales alone with their new addition, don't you think?" Nurse Joy assures Ash.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, Ash and I need to get the kids to sleep! Ash and I also have a bit of catching up to do!"

"Giggity Giggity Giiiggity!" Ash says in a manner similar to Family Guy's Glenn Quagmire.


	20. Ketchum Sex Night 4 Better & 4 Worse

**Chapter 20**

"So Misty, my lovely wife, we've got the kids to bed, sleeping like themselves, the lights are out, the gym is closed, and the Pokemon returned. Got your clothes on? I'm so excited! Ooowee! Someone's lookin sexy tonight!" Ash says, ready to fulfill another of his promises, currently 9 PM.

"Ooooh yeah! Thank you! This is going to be a lot of fun, and I'm happy we didn't do it this way 10 months ago! You really think I look good? But you know, I got so used to carrying my large stomach, that its like I feel like something is missing, but if I haven't emphasized it enough..." A very ambitious-sounding Misty says before being interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, do not get any ideas or I will kill you with that lamp, I GET IT! I get it, ok? I just can't believe that it's almost the anniversary of our first kiss. Well, let us get this party star...mmm!" Ash says, being interrupted by his sexy wife's lips. For the next six hours a lot of movement, kissing and noise comes from the Ketchum bed.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun since..." Misty says.

"Since last week, during what turned out to be your last night of pregnancy, when we had a kissfest of your pregnant stomach, which may I emphasize deflated beautifully?" Ash says, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it? Do you still have the pictures from that night, doing all of my pregnancy poses? They're going to be fun to look at, to tell our kids that they swelled my uterus that mu..." Misty says before she hears some irritatingly loud noise, to the tune of the Pokemon season 1 theme song.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

"ASH, just answer it already!" Misty says, annoyed.

"Alright, alright! Hello, who is this?" Ash says answering the phone.

"Hi Ash, son, its me! Professor Samuel Oak, you know, your mother's fiance, her future husband, your future stepfather? Look, I desperately need your help."

"Sweetie, who is on the phone? Who are you talking to? And as for the anniversary its only 1 day away now! YAY!!" A concerned Misty asks, then cheers.

"It's Professor Oak. He says he needs my help. You were saying, Professor...?" Ash tells Misty, and then returns his attention to his future daddy.

"I'm planning to propose to your mother on New Year's. Right now I'm in the kitchen, and she's asleep right now, so that's why I'm calling at this hour. I need you and Gary to help me pick out the ring. You two have picked out beautiful rings for your wives, so it would make it a lot easier for me. Since you're the only one awake right now that knows her best, what's her favorite color?" Professor Oak explains.

"Oh, I see. Well she loves yellow, and she's always told me that if she got married again, she'd want the diamond in the shape of a Pokemon, and ever since you gave me Pikachu, she's loved his presence, so maybe a yellow Pikachu diamond ring would be the best choice. But don't het it carved by someone else. Come over here tomorrow morning and I'll have Lucario chisel it for you." Ash says, explaining his spontaneous idea.

"Thanks so much _son_! Uh oh, I gotta go, I think your mother is awake! Bye!" Professor Oak hurriedly says, hearing Delia come down the stairs.

"Bye, _dad!_" Ash bids.

Back at Delia's...

"Sammy, sweetie pop, is that you down there? What are you doing awake at this late/early of an hour? I was just going to the bathroom but when I get out, I wanna talk to you about a few things." Delia says.

"I was just having a snack, but I'll be up in a minute!" Her lover responds.

Alright, see you soo... BLECH! Honey, get up he..." A sickly Delia calls from their bathroom when,

"Don't worry, I'm already up here. What's wrong? Are you OK? You need any help?" A curious and concerned Oak asks.

"Well, I just threw up, so of course, I'm not really feeling well. And you know how we've been sexually active lately? I'd rather not enter our marriage the same way Ash and Misty did, you know, rushing the wedding because of an unexpected pregnancy? Therefore, after I finish making a chunky watery disgusting mess out of this bathroom, I'm going to take a pregnancy test, and see whether I'm with child or dehydrated and overheated."

"Wait, how are you going to get a pregnancy test at 3:30 in the morning?" Oak asks.

"Well, before Ash's father died, we were about to try for our second child, so we bought an instant answer pregnancy test, but we never had the chance to have the unprotected sex to... BLECH... do it. After, I stored it,...BLECH... waiting to find the perfect husband. I still want to have another baby, and especially after Ash and Misty, Pewty and Brock, Spence & Patricia, Norman & Caroline, it has made me want it more. But not until we were married. OK, I've stopped vomiting, so here we go (Splash). Alright now we wait..." Delia nervously explains.


	21. News Drenching

**Chapter 21**

A negative sign appears on the pregnancy test.

"Oh thank god it is negative! Oh sweetie, you don't realize how relieved I am that I'm not pregnant, _yet!_ But Samuel, honey, do you think we should tell everyone about this? And if yes, how?" A relieved Delia asks.

"I think we should, especially Ash. I'll start calling them when it is a reasonable hour. Right now it is a quarter to four in the morning. I think we should go back to sleep. I love you Deli!" Professor Oak says as Delia washes up.

"I love you too, Sammie! Let's just get some sleep!" Delia says, as they walk bavk into the bedroom. hand in hand.

* * *

Back at Ash and Misty's...

"I just cannot believe my mother is remarrying. I mean it took her long enough but still this is so exciting! I'm finally going to get a father!" Ash tells his sexy wife.

"Ash, don't ever forget the one who helped create you. And speaking of creating, do you think they'll try for kids? I mean, with almost everyone getting pregnant, she must have gotten jealous after a while. Do you know if she ever wanted another baby?" A curious Misty inquires.

"Actually, before my dad died, when I was about 5 years old, they asked me my opinion on having a little sibling, I said that I would enjoy one very much, so thy had planned to try the following week, but then the accident, and they never were able to. I'm not saying that she's been using Professor Oak to get it done, because she clearly loves him."

"That's pretty interesting, but deeply depressing. I have a feeling that her and Caroline will be spending a lot more time together once she does conceive, if she does it in the next 8 1/2 months. They'll probably show off their swollen pregnancy stomachs like crazy, since it's been a long time for the two of them! So what was the phone call from Professor Oak about?" Misty asks while fantasizing.

"Oh yeah, well he's planning to propose to Mom on New Year's, and he was asking me, since she was asleep, what kind of ring she would like. I told him that she's always loved the color yellow, and ever since I have had Pikachu, she's loved it, so I recommended a yellow-tinted diamond in the shape of the Mouse Pokemon. He's coming over later today to use Lucario to chisel and shape the diamond." Ash explains.

"Well that's cute, and it saves them a lot of money, considering the money spending on wedding preparations and probable baby. But he's so unoriginal! The Ketchum family now always seems to choose New Year's Eve as Romance Night! Our kiss, and now the Professor's proposal! But seriously, we gotta get some sleep!" Misty says.

"You're right. Good night Mist, I love you!" Ash says, putting his head on his pillow.

* * *

Later that day the doorbell rings...

"Hey professor, do you have the ring? Where's Mom? Right now Misty's putting the kids down fior a nap." Ash asks after answering the door and then looks around outside for any sign of his mother.

"Of course I have it. And don't worry, your Deli is out shopping for various items, and going to the doctor, but she'll be over later, and so will May and Gary, because something happened after I called you, you know, when I heard her awake and I hung up, and what happened sort of scared us." Professor Oak explains, handing over the yellow-tinted diamond ring.

"Wait, what happened? Why is she at the doctor? Are you two all right? Anyway, getting back to the ring, alright, Lucario! I choose you! Pikachu, get over here to help Lucario! Lucario, sculpt my mother's engagement ring to look like Pikachu using your horn on the back of your hand!" Ash shouts, able to be heard from upstairs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Lou, Jax, and Alexis, in that order, then in unison, cry after hearing their father scream, permanently eliminating all chances of a nap for the day.

"Way to go Ash! I almost had them calm enough to sleep when you just _had_ to scream at the top of your lungs!" A very angry Misty says, with steam coming out of every opening on her head.

"Sorry, Misty, sweetheart, force of habit. Oh, thanks Lucario! Here you go Professor Oak, it looks great! Hey Misty, wanna see your mother-in-law's engagement ring?"

"Would I!? Oh it's purely beautiful! Delia's going to love it! Just keep it somewhere safe, hidden, and where you can remember where it is!" Misty reminds her old friend.

"You're right. Well, see you two later! Bye!" Professor Oak says as he walks away with his newly sculpted engagement ring.

* * *

That night at Ash and Misty's...

"Hi Mom! Hi Professor Oak!"

"Hi sweetie, Misty, May, and Gary! Look, Sammy and I have to talk to all of you, and it is very important!" Delia says, surprisingly confident, and hand in hand with her lover.

"What is it? It's not like anyone told us you were coming!" Ash asks, winking at his future stepdad.

"Yeah, are you pregnant or something?" May asks.

"Actually, it involves that." Delia says as she sits down. "First, can't a grandmother visit her son and grandchildren? Well, anyway, at about 3 this morning, I was going to the bathroom, but then a warm sensation consumed my head, and I started throwing up. Then, we remembered we were, shall we say, sexually active over the last few nights." Delia explains.

"AHA! SO YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Gary interrupts, apparently learning another thing from his wife-to-be.

"Lemme finish! After what happened with the last Ketchum family pregnancy, we didn't want to go through deja vu. I took a pregnancy test and it was negative. We were so relieved. We're still planning to have children, but not until after the wedding." Delia finishes explaining.

"Oh thank heavens. Thanks for telling us. Well, see you tomorrow for New Year's. Bye!" Misty says, but sees Sam and Delia making out. "Awww, so cute! But man was I close!"

* * *

On New Year's Eve, we see Ash & Misty playing with their newborns, Gary & May, Brock & a glowing Pewty tickling Pewty's stomach area, Kenny and Dawn, Max and Molly, Spencer, Patricia and Bryce, and most importantly, Sam and Delia on the deck outside of Delia's home, all making out watching the fireworks and the ball drop on TV. Kenny and Dawn brought over his 4 month old little brother Johnny Donald, to introduce them to Dawn's friends. Kenny begged his mother to bring John because then he can meet Bryce, Jax, Louis, and Alexis. His mother agreed, but only if he used Alakazam's Teleport as transportation. Also, because Dawn was such a big help, Johnny's middle name comes from a morphed, masculine form of Dawn. All of a sudden, Sam breaks free stops, and everyone knows what's happening next...

"Delia, you know how much I love you, you're beautiful, smart, a great mom, and you know how everything I said in those poems were about you, and how I felt. You know, let this thing take over for me!"

He takes out a red silky box and opens it exposing the Pikachu ring. It starts sparking at the red cheeks, and a message in midair appears, probably using nanobots, saying in capital letters:

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

"Oh Sammie, it's beautiful! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

The clock strikes midnight right after Delia finishes acceting her boyfriend's proposal.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screams, then start kissing again.

"Googoogaaagaaaagoo!" the babies say, probably congratulating the couple.

"Gwaaama! Gwaaama!" the Ketchum kids scream, probably wanting to hug their newly-engaged grandmother.

Misty hears this, and breaks off her kissing with her husband. "Sweetie, did you just hear that?"

"Yeah, they want to learn about the most harmful form of radiation and the letter in the Greek Alphabet! Didn't you hear them say 'gamma, gamma!'?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! They just said their first words! They're calling for Grandma, to congratulate her! And at only a week old! What a great start to the new year!" Misty says, with tears in her eyes.

"A very happy new year indeed!" Delia whispers to her husband-to-be, while holding her grandkids.

* * *

"Wait, May, I just realized something, if we're getting married soon, shouldn't we find somewhere to live, together?" Gary realizes, breaking off his smooches with his wife-to-be.

"Yeah, you're right, where _are_ we going to live?" May ponders.

"Well I hear that the people in the apartment accross from us are moving out, so maybe you could live there! They're in such a rush to get out that their literally giving it away! What do you think about that?

"That's a great idea! But not until my mom delivers. She might really need me. I wish we would be able to pick out dresses without having to travel back and forth, but it might have to be that way!"

"I Won't Lose-Haruka's Theme" plays once more. "Wait, it's Mom again. Gotta get this."

"Alright see you inside!" Her family and best friends say.

"I guess we might as well go home, Bryce must be really tired, because he's getting a bit cranky." Patricia says.

"Come with us, Alakazam will drop you off. Mom said that I needed to bring Johnny home by 12:30." Kenny says

"Alright, just don't literally 'drop' us off."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad, happy new year! How are you?" May says, answering the phone and greeting her parents.

"Happy new year to you too! The severe morning sickness goes great with my dresses! Well, I know we've been drenching you lately with big news, but, we've given away Petalburg Gym! We're moving!" Caroline announces.

"Where are you moving to? Who did you give the Gym to?" A confused May asks.

"I guess you are still outside, so take a look around. Do you se that pile of wood and concrete directly north of the porch?" Caroline leads.

"Yeah, I see it. Wait are you saying..." May says, looking beyond the fence.

"Yep! We're moving to Pallet Tow-oo!" Caroline says.

"Lemme guess, baby kick? So who did you give the Gym to, and why? When are you coming?"

"Yeah, it was! Remember Uncle Cleo? He's got Dark Pokemon, and since Normal and Dark Pokemon share weaknesses, they thought it wouldn't make a difference. Plus, all your friends are in Kanto, so that makes it very convenient. We didn't really sell the Gym, we're just taking a vacation. But we're considering making it permanent. And do you remember how busy your father was at the gym while I was pregnant with Max? Well, that's why we're taking this vacation, to focus on your wedding and baby number three on the way." Caroline explains.

"Wow! So when are you coming?"

"In three days! Do you remember if you left Snorlax with us? We need it to use Forced Metronome, Teleport us, then Forced Metronome again, to use Roar of Time and speed up construction."

"Yeah, it's in my closet. You might want Dad to get it, because it's on the highest shelf. I don't wan't you to hurt yourself, or, you know, the baby."

"Duh. Well see you soon...lup! Gotta go!"

"Alright, bye Mom!"

May starts walking back into the Ketchum-Oak household "Hey Misty!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Change of plans!"


	22. Moving In

**Chapter 22**

"So you're saying that your father and pregnant mother are taking a vacation and are coming to Pallet Town. They're coming because of focusing on your upcoming wedding and baby sibling. This has excited you even more because now your best friend could be there to help you pick out your dress." Misty tries to understand.

"Exactly."

"Well, let's get started, and happy new year May! Wait, I almost forgot May it's 12:45 am! No dress shops are open!"

"Oh, right! C'mon Gary, let's get to our new home! Now are you positive that your neighbors vacated that apartment?"

"Yeah I'm sure, but how about, since we now live in the same building, we let Togekiss teleport all seven of us home? I mean, it's pretty dark for all of us to walk... oh I am such an idiot!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But why are you calling yourself an idiot?"

"On Christmas Eve, when I went into labor, I was so worried about not getting my nap and my TV-addicted husband that I forgot the plan that would've just had Togekiss use Forced Metronome, turn it into Teleport, and get all of us there as soon as possible, insead of hearing me scream on the car ride there."

"Well, you were under a lot of stress. But it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and speaking of babies, have you found out if Gary was joking about the vasectomy?"

"No, actually, but where the heck could he be? It's been 10 minutes since I called him down, and that hot bod of his has yet to grab my waist!"

"May, I'm right here!"

"Oh, there you are, what were you doing all this time?" May says.

"Oh, I was talking to Grandpa about our upcoming wedding. He is much less nervous then I am, probably because he's gone through it before."

"Yeah, that's true, but May and I were also talking, and she's wondering if you were joking about the vasectomy. Were you?"

"Of course I was. I've always wanted to be a dad, but I am willing to wait until after the wedding to try. Besides, its gonna be fun when my beautiful wife is nine months pregnant with my child with a beautiful swelling belly to play with."

"Aw, Gary, you're so corny! So you're saying you'd be able to handle my massive cravings and mood swings?"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it! Anyway, isn't it time the seven of us get some sleep in our own homes?"

"Yeah, you're right! So who's taking us home? Togekiss or Snorlax?" Gary says.

"I guess Togekiss, because Mom and Dad have Snorlax, and they're using it to get here in a few days."

"Alright, ASH GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!! WE'RE GOING HOME, GET LOUIS!!"

"I'm right here! And why does it seem that whenever I scream, the kids start crying, but when you scream at the top of your lungs, our kids are calm?"

"Probably because they became accustommed to the way my body works when I'm around you during their development in my uterus! Anyway, everyone's here right? OK then Togekiss, come on out! Force Metronome to Teleport to our apartment!"

"Toge"

Within a minute, the seven of them were at their apartment. All of May's and Gary's stuff was already there.

"Well, here you go! Like it?" Misty asks, showing her best friend and her fiance their new apartment.

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful!"

"Well, have a good night, the kids gotta go to bed."

"Yeah, May and I have some wedding preparations to talk about."

"All right, see you two tomorrow. Happy New Year." Ash bids.

"See ya, and Happy New Year to you too." May says.

About a half hour later...

"So, what were you and Professor Oak talking about earlier?"

"Well, he mentioned that, well, since my parents had been ripped apart by Gyarados while on vacation shortly before I started my journey, and to fix up the generation scramble, that I'd be more like his and Delia's son now, and Ash's stepbrother. And there's something I need to bring up to you: how soon would you like our wedding to be?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because with their ambition for Gramps's youth, and the awkwardness of the age difference, and since external appearance dosn't affect their feelings for each other, they'd like to get the weding done soon. Plus, their backyard is the perfect wedding spot, as demonstrated by Ash and Misty. We were thinking of haing a double wedding, to further cash savings."

"I like that, so how about January 17th? Is that all right with you?"

"2 1/2 weeks to prepare is definitely enough! Now, the rest of our life together is set!"

Meanwhile...

"Oh, Sammy, what a great proposal, I loved it. The ring is so gorgeous! How'd you get it carved like that?" Delia asks.

"Well, now that the proposal is finished, I can tell you that, instead of spnding more money for carving, I went over to Ash, and had his Lucario chisel it. With the baby we're planning to have, saving money I thought was the best thin for us to do."

"That's soooo sweet! So what were you and Gary talking about?"

"Because of our ambition for regaining my youth, and the awkwardness of the age difference, and since external appearance dosn't affect our feelings for each other, we'd like to get the weding done soon. Plus, our backyard is the perfect wedding spot, as demonstrated by Ash and Misty. We were thinking of haing a double wedding, to further cash savings."

"I like that, so how about January 17th? Is that all right with you?"

"2 1/2 weeks to prepare is definitely enough! Now, the rest of our life together is set! But, wait, what about baby conception night?"

"I say give me a week to prepare myself. Ohhh, it's going to be so exciting being pregnant again!"

"Alright, NOW our new life together is set!"

7 hours later, outside the apartment...

"Alrighty, we're here! Snorlax, return!" A blue-haired man, wearing a newly-purchased green jacket says, recalling his daughter's Snorlax, who helped him teleport here. "Sweetie, where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think the baby already absorbed some of the nutrients from the seven omelets I had before we left, and even the three giant turkey legs and burritos I had at last night's party, because I think I look more pregnant than I did before the trip."

"But remember, that's what makes you all the more beautiful! Anyway, according to Snorlax's Forced Metronome Detect, this is May and Gary's and Ash and Misty's apartment building."

"Aw, what did I tell you about sucking up to me? Get over here! And for the record, that was NOT a mood swing!" Caroline says, as she and her husband walk through the door of the apartment, to the second door, to the right of the buzzers.

"Wait, we can't have pregnancy sex here! We might wake other residents by 1. grunting too loud, or 2. by moving around so much, one of us hit someone else's buzzer!"

"You're right. Ohhh, May is going to be so surprised!" Caroline says leaning her finger towards the buzzer labeled "Oak".

* * *

A/N: January 17th was my due date

PLEASE Read and Review!


	23. Some Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 22- Some Unexpected Visitors**

**AN: You will find the first anime appearance of a game character! **

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! DING DONG!

"Man was that fun!"

"Well, May, if you thought tonight's sexperience was fun; just think of how fun it will be when we start our family!"

"Oh yeah!"

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"Who the heck could that be? Be back in a minute, Gar-bear!"

She goes over to the buzzer, rings the people in, and opens the door.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming for another two days!"

"Well that's why we asked if Snorlax was with you. Thanks to Professor Birch's research on the ability choosing which move to use during Metronome, we teleported here to Kanto, detected where you live, and after we spend some time with you, we'll use Roar of Time on construction, as we planned, and we'll move into our new home, and maybe surprise Delia and Sammy. So how are you doing?" Caroline explains.

"Well Mom, you'll be the first to know that, our wedding will be in just a few weeks, January 17th to be exact. We already have picked the location. I know as a little girl I always said that I wanted the fanciest wedding in the world, but as I have gotten older, I have learned money management, and realized costs. So, the four of us, the others being Sammy and Delia, to have a double wedding on that date in their backyard."

"That's great! We are so proud of you May. We just can't believe you're already engaged." Norman says.

"Is that why you decided to try for another child, to replace your grownup daughter? Because that's why Patricia got pregnant!" May inquires, and then gives an example.

"Hey Norm, Carol. Congratulations on the new baby." Gary says to his in-laws, now that he is awake.

"Thanks Gary. We told you we weren't expecting for us to be expecting our third child!" Norman says.

"OK then, but don't let mom stain herself at all!"

"I KNOW. Well, we better get going. We have a lot to do."

"Sorry, I guess after seeing Misty go through it, it has become a force of habit. See you later. Bye Mom, Dad, and sis!"

Across the hall, Ash and Misty are finally asleep, after catering to their babies' needs from 3:30 to 5:30. Misty is dreaming, when she reaches one that could not physically happen…

_DING DING DING DING! DONG DONG DONG DONG! DING DONG!_

"_Who could that be?" Misty ponders one afternoon, as she opens the door to the apartment._

"_Misty, darling, is that you? My baby hasn't changed a bit!" A woman says. She has Daisy's head, Misty's hair color, Violet's hairstyle, and Lily's eye color._

"_Mom, is that you? I thought you were dead for the last 15 years!"_

"_Oh but I am, but this is a dream, where anything can happen! Danny sweetheart, find a spot and park, so you could come and see your daughter!" Mrs. Williams says, explaining her presence before shouting to her husband._

"_Mom, it's so good to see you! You won't believe what's gone on!"_

"_I do believe it, because I've seen it, from above!"_

"_Oh right!"_

"_Misty!" Her father says as he approaches the door._

"_Daddy! Oh my, I still can't believe this is happening, even though I am dreaming!" Ann understandably excited and tearful Misty says._

"_Misty, are you imagining talking to your parents again? You know how I feel about that! Everyone will think you're crazy!" Ash says, while feeding the visitors' grandchildren._

"_Not this time Ash. Come look! It is really them!"_

"_Oh wow it is them! It is so nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Your daughter is the greatest person I have ever met."_

"_We know, and thank you for bringing happiness back into her life. Since we are family, just call us by our first names." Mr. Williams says._

"_And they are…?" Ash asks._

"_I'm Rose, your mother-in-law of course, and Dan, your father-in-law."_

"_OK then. Hey Misty, do I sense an enhanced theme with your family? If yes, then you should have never mocked my recommendations of naming or kids after Elite Four members while we were picking out names for our kids."_

_"Yes Ash, it's true. It's also why I was originally considered the runt of the family, at least by Daisy, Violet, and Lily, because I wasn't named after a flower."_

_"Then where did you get Dan from?"_

_"That's easy, it comes from dandelion! Duh! So where are our grandkids? We would really like to meet them, even if this meeting isn't real." Dan Williams explains._

_"Of course, I'll go get them!" Ash says._

_"So Mom, when you were pregnant with Daisy, how pregnant was you at 40 weeks? Did you gain a lot of weight?"_

_"Actually Misty, I gained 60 pounds, which is a little above average. Your father and I could not wait for our baby to get here. He was probably just as excited and supportive as Ash was for you. Considering what you went through during your first time, the health of the final product was extravagant! You were great!" Rose explains._

_"And here they are!" Ash says bringing over his 8-day-old triplets._

_"Oh they're so cute! What were their names again?"_

_"The boys are Jax and Louis, while the femininfant is Alexis. As long as you're here, there's one question I really need to ask you, why did you let Misty become so addicted to video games, like Mortal Kombat?"_

_"That wasn't us, we were constantly performing the aquatic shows, and Misty was always in them. We let her play video games a lot, but not as often as she did after our death." Dan explains._

_"I see, sorry for placing the blame on you two, it's just, well you were there for most of Misty's pre-me life, so I thought that you were the ones at fault. Well kids, this is your mommy's mommy and daddy, your other gwamma and gwampa set. Give them a hug!" Ash explains to his in-laws, before placing his newborns on their shoulders._

_"Well, I guess we should be going, God doesn't want us down here for more than 45 minutes per visitor. We still have to infiltrate your husband-lacking sisters' dreams. Moreover, before you say anything, yes there is a god and he's real, a devil, a heaven, and a hell. We have thankfully been in heaven for our entire afterlife, and it was from God that we learned about the existence of the underworld, the devil, and hell. Hey Misty, it's time for you to wake up now… wake up… wake up… wake up…"_

"Wake up Misty! Wake up! It is 9:30, breakfast time!" Ash says, interrupting her dream at the perfect time, since it was ending anyway.

"Oh Ash, I was having the most wonderful dream. You wouldn't believe it!"

"Oh really? What was it about?" A curious Ash asks.

"Well, we had some special visitors from far beyond…" Misty starts.

"You let intergalactic aliens into our home? How dare you!"

"No! Of course not! They're human!"

"OK then. Is it us, from the future, with you nine months pregnant with septuplets?"

"NO! One, even with our infinite love, septuplets would still be very unlikely! Two, the visitors were not even alive when anyone even knew what a Togepi was! Roar of Time didn't exist either!"

"Is it someone we met in our/my journeys in the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh?"

"NO! They're not us, but they are family!"

"Then it has to be a long lost relative, someone we never knew we were related to!"

"NO! IT WAS MY PARENTS! Ash, you can be so dumb sometimes!"

"Oh, that would have been my next guess!"

"Yeah right. Do you want to hear what happened or not?"

"Of course."

"OK, I answer the door and find it is them. Of course, this comes as a complete shock to me. They do acknowledge that they are still dead, but were given a limited visit. They looked the same way they did the last time I saw them alive. They agreed that I made the right choice, and they expressed great gratitude for bringing me the happiness I needed after their death. In addition, before you saw them, you thought I was imagining them again. What I am surprised about is that they did not scold you for knocking me up before marriage, so I guess you are, 10 months and 1 week after the fact, off the hook for the premarital pregnancy."

"That's a relief. When do you think my dad will 'visit' us? Alternatively, will he visit his widow and Professor Oak instead?"

"Who knows? So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"What would you want?"

"Would blueberry French toast be OK?"

"Yeah. I'll go make it for you."

"OK! I love you, and thanks." Misty says as she turns on the TV.

Top headline this morning: Fiancé Switcheroo. Just last night, famed Contest coordinator Marina Waterston was spotted leaving boyfriend Vincent Jackson and their shared apartment with his best friend, Jimmy Gold. Word is that Vincent was in the middle of proposing to Marina, when Jimmy interrupted, professing his love for Marina. Marina herself says that she did have feelings for Vincent, but recently watched Jimmy's battles and realized that he was her true love. Jimmy then officially proposed to Marina, but with the upcoming contests, Grand Festival, gym battles, Ever Grande Conference, Tag Battle Tournament, and Tag Team Contest, they are delaying the wedding until late next year. We are just getting word that Vincent has hooked up with Leif Green (**See Author's Note**). Marina and Jimmy wish to keep their relationship private, saying 'that means you,PokeShipper4EverMore! OK Moving on…

"Hey Misty, go wake up the kids! The French toast is ready!" Ash calls.

"Sweet!" Misty says turning off the TV while she hears a blender in use.

AN: This was basically a filler, but there's a lot in store!


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note

Before I move onto the next chapter, I would like to say something. All chapters of YHABTO have more in them on the original documents, but I'm too lazy to put in, plus, chapters have merged, and those are Chapters 14 and 15, and 16 and 17. But there's also something I've realized I'm going to have to do. In cascade88's original version, called You Are the One, which was PearlShipping, his/her chapters were weeks or months apart, except for Chapters 1 & 2, and 11-14. However, since I made my PokéShipping Version, Chapters 15-21 have only spanned one week.

I have planned a few events for the remainder of the story, some mentioned directly, like the Double Wedding, and Caroline and Pewty's pregnancies, which will finish out, and some alluded to that almost happened. Since I am running out of filler ideas, I will go right to the Maple-Oak-Ketchum wedding, and maybe do 2-3 fillers, one in between the wedding and another special event, anther between the special event and a special doctor's appointment, and one between that and a chapter where four new characters are introduced. If you read the BFDETR preview, you will know what those important chapters involve.

In summary, I will go back to cascade88's original time elapsing format. I mean seriously, the Preview for the sequel has been up for months, and it is all because of over-contemplation for concluding its predecessor. I think it is about time that, after almost five months of writing You Have Always Been the One, that I finish it already! On a final note, all characters have their 4Kids Voice actors, except for characters introduced in season nine and newer, except Eric Stuart voices Paul, (He has that Seto Kaiba attitude). Dawn keeps it, since it was her original voice.


	25. Double Wedding Wonderful Delight

**Chapter 22- Double Wedding Wonderful Delight with After-Wedding Wevenge**

_AN: Since we have already covered wedding preparations, I am skipping to the wedding!_

"Wow Mrs. Ketchum, you look amazing!" May says to the bride with whom she is sharing her special day, complimenting her wedding dress. Today is January 17, the day of the long-awaited Ketchum-Oak-Maple double wedding; of which every family member and close friend had been waiting for. Many of the people invited to Ash and Misty's Welcome Home party are attending, minus Professor Ivy, but all but one of the coordinators (Harley) May met on her journeys are here, including Drew, Solidad, their daughter Rosa Leah, and even Jessie and her twins. Joshua and Erica, who, if you remember, were boyfriend and girlfriend when May met them, married soon after May won the Johto Grand Festival, at only 16. They were so in love that they currently expect twins on Flag Day, and have attended to see May marry.

"I couldn't say anything more about you May, you look just as wonderful. However, its Mrs. Oak, remember?"

"But I thought I am Mrs. Oak!" May says, considering her groom is the other bride's grandson.

"No I am! I'm older!"

"No I am! This is my first _and hopefully only_ wedding day!"

For the next half hour, the two argue about their married names, which the other women, with the exceptions of Misty, Solidad, Kenny's mother, Jessie, Cassidy, Patricia have to go through listening. The six listed, all new mothers, ignore it through playing with, or breastfeeding their children. As for the expecting moms in attendance, Pewty and Caroline, they were suffering the usual morning sickness in the bathroom stalls. However, by the end of the argument, they were back with the other women, preparing the brides.

"OK, so it's agreed that I'll be going by Delia Ketchum-Oak, keeping the name of my late husband, while still taking the name of my new husband. You, May Maple, will soon be known as May Oak, while creating a barrier that prevents the May Oak of other media, from entering the anime world."

"Thank you Delia. I am so glad I get to share the happiest day of my life so far with you. Thank you Solidad for getting your boob jobs that exposed Drew's gullibility for love, thus allowing me to move on and start dating Gary. I hope we can still be good friends. Thank you Misty, for knowing whom Gary was, explaining it to me at the restaurant, and inspiring me to move on from Drew. I would not be here without you. Finally Mom, thank you for approving Gary's wonderfulness, and understanding why I love him so much."

A few minutes later, the brides were called out to the aisle by the officiator. Delia ran down the aisle in excitement, while Norman of course gave May away. Tracey and Ash, wearing the tuxedos worn almost three months earlier, were the best men, while Misty, wearing the dress she wore to Brock and Pewty's wedding, and Caroline, wearing a dress allowing her to show off her pregnant body, were the bridesmaids.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the blessed unions of Gary Oak to May Maple and Samuel Oak to Delia Ketchum. The couples chose to take traditional vows, and go oldest to youngest, and so first, do you, Samuel, take Delia to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Professor Oak says, staring into Delia's teary eyes.

"And do you, Delia Ketchum, take Samuel to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Delia says, still crying.

"Well then, let us have the rings."

Ritchie gave Sammy and Delia their respective rings and placed them on each other's finger.

"By the power vest in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sammy and Delia leant in towards each other and shared a very passionate kiss. Gary and May meanwhile, were simultaneously motioning the officiator to hurry up, so they can have their turn.

"OK then, moving on, do you, Gary Oak, take May Maple to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Oh yes I do, thanks to Solidad's big boobs attracting Drew!" A wisecracking Gary says, in a song-like tone. A crowd of laughs follow.

"Wait what? I did not hear that. What is so funny?" Solidad and Drew simultaneously say, so into their make out that they do not even hear Gary's insult directed towards them.

"Nice one Gar-bear!" May says to her almost-husband.

"OK May, now you. Do you take Gary Oak to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"What do you mean until death do we part? We'll be together eternally, including the afterlife!" May says, making a joke.

"OK, I'll take that as a yes. Well then, let's have the rings."

Max gave May and Gary their respective rings and placed them on each other's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce _this_ couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gary and May leant in towards each other and shared a very passionate kiss. However, they do not forget about a lifelong, or should I say long life, wait that Sammy had.

"Hey Misty dear, let's turn back the clock already and get this party started!" Delia screams.

"OK, Togekiss, come on out and use Roar of Time on Professor Oak to make him look and function 30 years younger!"

"TOGE!" Togekiss cries in a manly voice as what seems to be magic dust swirls around Samuel Oak. His hair grows and changes color, body gets taller, wrinkles disappear, and vocal cords and bones become stronger. He embraces this transformation with his arms cupped like you would trying to make a decision, and he looks like a younger Spencer, but with his own younger self's hair.

"Sweet mother of Ash Ketchum! Officer Jenny, watch out, there's a new young sexy husband roaming Pallet Town, and his name is Samuel Oak!" Delia says while staring at the reborn, young version of the man she just married.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa Tracey, those are some nice drawings you got there." Daisy says, while Tracey is trying to concentrate on capturing the transformation sequence.

"Daisy, I know you're trying to hit on me, even after we just broke up again and…" Tracey starts saying.

"Are you trying to prove that my flirts are working?" Daisy asks, in a cutesy voice.

"Yes, Daisy, I am. The truth is… that I'm still in love with you."

"Oh Tracey! We are back together again! Mmmwah! How about this Saturday, at Chimchar Chicken & Cheese?"

"It's a date. Oh, and Daisy?"

"What is it, Sketchikins?"

"Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome sweetie…" Daisy says, putting her head on his left shoulder.

"OK, now Togekiss, use Roar of Time on me to make myself 5 years younger!" Delia says, using the hookup of Daisy and Tracey to count as the recharging turn for Roar of Time.

After she becomes younger, the reception begins…

--

"Congratulations all four of you, and Misty, I'm still very sorry I missed the birth." Dawn says, after the reception ends.

"Thank you Dawn for coming, considering you missed the proposal and wedding preparations." A displeased May Oak says.

"It's OK; you had your own long-awaited arrival of your own to attend to. I was not going to take you regions away from someone you had not seen in almost eight years, let alone it being your father. By any chance, is he here today?" Misty says, pushing the inconsiderate May away.

"Of course! Daddy, there are some people I'd like you to meet!"

"Your mother and I are right here Dawn!" Her father says, before his daughter elbows him.

"Introduce yourself Dad! Wow adults can be so impolite!" Dawn says, acting like a typical teenager.

"OK, OK! Well, I am Herman Platitz, Johanna's husband and Dawn's daddy! It is so nice to meet you. They, as well as Hajime, have told me so much about you all."

"Mr. Platitz, you know Hajime? He didn't tell us anything about you!" Ash asks Herman.

"Hajime and I met in Almia after you Dawn and Brock met him and helped rescue that Riolu from Pokémon Hunter J."

"Ash, who is Hajime?"

"He's a Pokémon Ranger from Almia who we helped rescue a Riolu from Pokémon Hunter J. He works with Solana."

"Oh yeah, now I remember you telling me about him."

"Hello Ash, remember me?" Says a familiar coordinator.

"Oh wow! Kaito, I did not know you were here, nor was I expecting May to invite you! You were not even one of her opponents! I haven't seen you since you beat me in the Wallace Cup!"

"YOU LOST TO _HIM_?" Misty says, despite the fact she has nothing against this coordinator, especially since they have never met.

"I guess we'll be going now…" The Platitzes say.

"Honey, let me handle this. Besides, our babies need their Mommy. Kaito, I challenge you to a rematch, with battle rules, and any Pokémon we want!"

"OK, I'll accept that. You choose first." Kaito says, unaware of Ash's best friend.

"No, you go first." Ash says, wanting to see if Kaito has more than Cloyster, Crawdaunt, and Lanturn.

"Fine. Mantine! Come on out!" Kaito says, with increasing ignorance.

"Even better! Pikachu, get over here!"

"Pika!"

"Come on! That's not fair!" Kaito says, realizing he is in deep (ahem) shit.

"Maybe you should pay more attention! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Use Bounce Mantine!"

Volt Tackle misses Mantine, who went up in the air.

"OK, Pikachu, jump in the air and use Leer!"

"What is Leer going to do that would help you?"

"You'll see!"

Pikachu, now in the air, stares at Mantine, who becomes intimidated. It creates a dome-like barrier around the battle, and rain starts falling inside the dome.

"What the cluck? I didn't order Mantine to use Protect and Rain Dance!"

"Exactly. NOW PIKACHU! USE THUNDER AND END THIS BATTLE!"

Pikachu obeys, and with power octupled, Thunder fries the Water/Flying to a crisp. (4x type advantage, 2x rainy conditions)

"Alright! We won!" Ash screams.

"Congratulations sweetie and guess who else wants to congratulate you." Misty says, as she puts her excited 3½-week-old triplets on Daddy's shoulders.

"So, this is your wife. Nice catch."

"Hi I'm Misty, Ash Ketchum's wife, and the Viridian City co-Gym Leader."

"And these are your kids? How old are they?"

"Well, they're triplets, about 3 ½ weeks old." Ash says.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Almost five months."

"Someone was a bad…"

"Kaity! I want to go home now! Now I said! NOW!"

"Oh man, that's my wife calling. She says that until she becomes a mom, she'll annoy me to do whatever she wants."

"Well, too bad! Have fun!" Ash says as Kaito runs off.

"Hey sweetie!" Delia says, now out of her wedding dress.

"Mom! So how does it feel, now that you're married again?"

"Oh wow, I feel great. I think your father wanted me to be happy again. Why don't you all come into the house so we four newlyweds can announce our honeymoon plans?"

"OK then…"


	26. Newlywed Nights With Natal News

**Chapter 23: Newlywed Nights with Natal News**

"So what's going to happen?" Misty asks, about a half hour later, while sitting in the elder Oak living room couch with her hubby and kids.

"Well, starting on the 20th, Gary and I are going on a month's cruise around the Orange Islands, and we're taking Tracey with us and dropping him off at his parents' home." May says, staring into her husband's beautiful eyes.

"And the reason for that is, well, I might be taking off from work for a while, focusing my time with the beautiful woman I just wed." Sammy explains.

"Hey, Ash, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Delia asks.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you still want your little sibling?"

"Mom, I'm happily married. It is your offspring; you are the one that will be in its life 24/7. It should be yours and Sammy's decision, not mine. Are you saying you have given up on getting pregnant again? You finally have your shot!"

"You're right. What woman wouldn't want to be impregnated by a man with that newly resurfaced sexy body of Sammy's?" Delia says, taking time to peer over Ash's shoulder and stare dreamily at her new husband.

"Well, all I have to say is just remember everything you went through, and what you told me and Misty."

"Thanks son. You can visit me as often as you like, maybe come with me on appointments."

"I love you mom, thank you."

"Love you too, and I know your sibling will understand."

Later that night…

"Well Gary, we're finally married. I loved that crack you made at Drew and Solidad. How they did not even know what even happened? Hilarious!"

"I know, wasn't it? Thank you so much for the Volbeat, but I am giving it back to you."

"Why? You said you loved it!"

"I know, but I want to trade back for it."

"What are you going to give me?"

"My Nidoqueen."

"You mean like Oscar and Andi have their Nidos?"

"Exactly, and that's the reason you gave me Volbeat, from what you told me, that you caught them in the middle of a smooch. Ash and Misty have their Bulbasaurs, so you have Illumise and Nidoqueen, while I have Volbeat and Nidoking."

"That sounds fair."

"We'll do it tomorrow so we can get some sleep. So, sweetie, do you remember anything else from Max's fetal times? I mean, I'm just asking because, as Misty mentioned, and was constantly reinforced, all of the pregnancies our friends and family have seen, well you know."

"Wow. When they first told me a little sibling was coming my way, I was so excited that I was as animated as a Spoink. Mom was eating so many spinach pies and poached salmon that by the time the first trimester ended, I could barely sit on her lap while she read me my bedtime stories. Her belly was such a comfortable pillow that as soon as I felt myself being moved to my bed, I would wake up crying, wanting to sleep on her belly. Understanding that a) I was very excited for my little brother to come, and b) Intercourse could not be accomplished properly or be as fun, with the health of the baby and swelling of her belly in the way, that maybe letting me on her belly was not a bad idea. Mom used to be the warm-up trainer that challengers would have to battle, but with her being so pregnant, and then soon-to-be two kids under the age of four, she gave up battling and became a full-time mom. For the remainder of the pregnancy, she and I used to walk in the park, and told me all these different stories about her and Dad's relationship. Moreover, when we were not in the park, she was doing house chores, and I now feel bad for her."

"Well then when we conceive, I'll make sure you work your butt off, just so your mom can be repaid."

"Thanks sweetheart, but right now, let's get some sleep."

At the Ketchum-Oak home…

"Wow Sammy, what an amazing wedding. I just love the way you look in your younger body! I never realized how accurate Misty and Ash were about my own backyard being the greatest wedding spot. I love you so much." Delia asks as they finish cleaning the kitchen

"Oh Delia, I love you too. I just can't wait until a couple of weeks from now."

"Then let's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was looking at all of the guests that either welcomed or is expecting children, and I was tearing a bit, knowing that I've missed that feeling for so long but it was coming again soon. I think we should conceive tonight, considering I have not had my period in almost a month, so we would not need to wait too long. I know I have moved it earlier and earlier, so I ask, if we were to move the night up to right now, would you be OK with that?" Delia asks as they walk upstairs to the bedroom.

As they enter the bedroom, Sammy answers. "Well of course I am my soon-to-be sexalicious pregger. But wait, where are we going to get a pregnancy test for tomorrow morning? You already used the one you stored." Sammy says this as he undresses his new wife.

"I took care of it already. The doctor gave me one at the appointment after the false alarm."

"Perfect. So hot stuff, are you ready to fix that alarm?"

"Uh-huh. Let's get it on!"

From there, Mr. and Mrs. Oak began their journey into parenthood, with giggles, movements, and groans galore, trying to conceive their first mutual child…


End file.
